Abus de mémoire
by lastaresdublues
Summary: Rogue a quelques problèmes de personnalité. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ce projet... C'est juste que le chapitre 12 a passé trois mois sur une clef usb oubliée chez des amis... Chapitre douze posté : la fin du combat
1. Où Rogue n'est plus maitre en la demeure

Disclaimer : Étonnement, aucun des personnages qui vont apparaître dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent. Mais bon, ils semblent appartenir à tellement de monde qu'un jour, peut-être...

MISE À JOUR :

J'ai tout corrigé ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changements, mais les titres sont différents...

**Chapitre un : Où Rogue n'est plus maître en la demeure**

Elle fume, accoudée à la balustrade. C'est dailleurs joli, cette fumée qui l'auréole avant de disparaître. Joli, mais un peu triste. Comme elle, quand on y réfléchit.

- Alors, Sugar, on espionne les autres ? Lâche-t-elle sans se retourner.

Sa voix est un peu éraillée, comme si la vie et les larmes l'avaient fatiguée. Toujours aussi déchirée, Rogue. Il avait oublié qu'elle devinait toujours sa présence. Il devrait savoir qu'il fait partie d'elle ; qu'il est toujours là, dans sa tête.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

Il entend un petit rire, qui ressemblerait presque à un gémissement.

- J'en ai une bonne pour toi, Logan.

Elle fait une pause, le temps de ménager son suspense, puis reprend.

- Qui suis-je ?

Sur ces mots, elle se retourne et le fixe. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il peut lire la colère dans ses yeux. Le désespoir, aussi. Beaucoup trop de désespoir. Elle continue, violemment, en se rapprochant de lui.

- Qui suis-je, Logan ? Je te sens dans ma tête. Il y a aussi Magnéto, et Pyro, et...

Sa voix se brise un peu, mais elle reprend, vaillamment :

-.. Bobby.

Une pause. Elle va pleurer, c'est sûr. Et lui ne sait pas comment réagir face aux larmes. Mais non, elle ne pleure pas. Pas encore.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis, hein ? Un salon de thé ? Un putain de salon de thé pour morceaux d'âme ? Je ne ressens plus rien par moi-même, Logan. Dès que je dois réagir, c'est toi qui prend ma place. Ou... Bobby.

Ça y est, elle pleure. On doit prendre les gens dans ses bras, dans ces cas-là, les rassurer. Il essaye, mais elle l'évite. Bizarre, ça lui fait un peu mal. Elle sourit, alors. Et lui tend la main. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, mais elle la lui serre, comme si elle essayait d'échanger une poignée de main virile. Et elle le glace, utilisant le pouvoir de son ex petit ami. D'une manière qui lui rappelle... un autre retour, une autre rencontre, dans cette même école. Marie avait été plus chaleureuse, à l'époque. Bobby pas.

Elle lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Et lui reste quelques minutes dans l'ombre, histoire de s'habituer à la situation. Puis il rentre dans l'école pour saluer ses "vieux amis".

- Logan ! Ravie de te revoir.

Tiens ? Une voix normale. Dans le sens où elle n'est pas tendue au point qu'on en craint l'extinction de voix. Ça se fait rare, ces temps-ci. Ororo s'approche de lui et lui fait un sourire rapide.

- C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir prévenu si vite.

- Vite... Tout est relatif. Heureusement que Cérébro...

- Logan.

La voix est moins légère, plus fatiguée. Et pleine de tension. Nul ne saurait dire si Jean est heureuse de revoir Logan, pas même elle. Ils se font la bise, bien gentiment.

- Tu as changé, Jean.

- Toi aussi, Logan.

En quelques mots, tout est dit. Elle a changé, oui. Elle est devenue plus forte, plus sombre. Même elle ne connaît plus ses limites. Et Scott veille sur elle plus jalousement que jamais. Heureusement pour Logan qu'il n'est plus après elle.

La voilà qui s'éloigne. Il se sent fatigué. Autrefois la maison étais pleine de rires et de vie. Aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs, mais plus les mêmes. De nouveaux étudiants, sans doute. Autrefois ces rires appartenaient à Marie, Bobby, John... Autrefois ils étaient différents. Tout était plus facile. Marie était plus insouciante, Jean plus sûre d'elle, One-Eye moins sombre... Il soupire et rentre dans sa chambre, sans même s'étonner qu'elle soit toujours libre et prête à le recevoir malgré ses fréquentes et longues disparitions. Après tout, c'est SA chambre, non ?

--XXX--

"Embrasse-moi, Rogue... Une dernière fois." Elle ne sent plus les larmes couler. Elle fait non de la tête, car l'embrasser, cela voudrait dire qu'elle accepte, qu'elle se résigne. Et il ne va pas mourir. N'est-ce pas ?

Dans son lit, Marie s'étouffe. Dans son rêve aussi.

La peine est trop lourde. Elle sent dans sa tête les encouragements du professeur, sur son épaule la main d'Ororo. Alors c'est fini. Plus d'espoir. Et elle lui doit bien ça, non ? Leur premier vrai baiser. Elle se penche donc et accorde le repos éternel à son ancien amour. Et au fur et à mesure que la vie abandonne Bobby, ses pouvoirs et sa personnalité entrent en elle. Un donné pour un rendu. En lui donnant la mort, elle lui accorde l'immortalité. En elle.

Elle se réveille, suffocante, aveuglée par les larmes. Un bras poilu la secoue. Que ?

- Chut, Marie. Je suis là, je suis de retour à la maison. Tout ira bien désormais. Je veille sur toi.

- Tu n'a pas très bien veillé sur elle jusqu'à présent, hein ? Ce n'est pas en la fuyant sans cesse que tu vas l'aider, Logan.

Il la regarde d'un air surpris. Mais Marie n'est plus là. Derrière ses yeux, ce n'est plus elle qui le regarde. C'est un fantôme, une ombre à laquelle elle a donné un peu de place dans son propre esprit. Ce n'est plus elle qui lui parle, mais Bobby. Et quelle qu'elle soit, la conscience qui habite ce corps vacille, et Marie s'évanouit.


	2. Où Logan retrouve l'école

Notes : ou plutôt je répare mes oublis précédents : je ne connaît l'univers de Marvel que grâce à mes très flous souvenirs des bds (que je lisait quand j'avais au maximum 8 ans donc vraiment très flous, les souvenirs...) et des films. Je fais sans doute des fautes impardonnables par rapport à l'univers mais je fais confiance à votre grandeur d'âme : pardonnez-moi. La fanfic ici présente se situe quelques mois après le film X-men 2.

Notes sur le chapitre : bah je le trouve moins bien que le précédent, il va un peu dans tous les sens, mais ça me paraissait nécessaire d'expliquer un peu deux trois choses. Ceci dit, promis, il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre !

Disclaimer : bah comme vous vous en doutez, personne ici ne m'appartient (même si je poserai bien des options pour un certain personnage...)

Falang : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'elle fait un peu schizo, là. J'espère que la suite te plaira...

loumiolla : Merci beaucoup ! En fait, je récapitule : Jean est "morte" dans X-men 2, et Bobby entre le film et ma fanfic. Les autres ont du mal à s'en remettre, et pour l'état de Rogue (Malicia en V.F.), bah on en apprend plus ici.

MISE À JOUR :

J'ai tout corrigé ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changements, mais les titres sont différents...

**Chapitre deux : Où Logan retrouve l'École**

Il attend, le coeur battant au rythme violent de la pluie. Ce pont n'est pas des plus étanches, et il est trempé. Aucune importance. Il attend, sans trop savoir pourquoi son coeur bat si vite, sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait là. Il n'aurait pas dû partir, pas sans prévenir. Ils vont s'inquiéter. De toutes façons, il peut repartir à tout moment, de toutes façons il n'a qu'une chose à entendre avant de rentrer, de toutes façons il ne va pas revenir en arrière avant de savoir.

Il en avait déjà une, de mère ! Une gitane. Elle l'avait élevé, aimé, choyé comme son propre fils. Il l'aimait, elle était sa mère. Mais il reste là, sous la pluie, un morceau de papier griffonné dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, à côté de son coeur.

Un bruit. Il se retourne. Il n'est pas surpris par l'apparition. Un homme grand, d'âge mur, un chapeau mou sur la tête. Sans un mot, l'homme s'arrête à quelques pas de lui et l'attend.

- Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix est enrouée à cause de la pluie, mais l'autre pense sûrement qu'il a peur. Aller droit au but, pour pouvoir repartir plus vite. Mais cela ne sert à rien avec cet interlocuteur.

- Je suis désolé mon ami, mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce renseignement gratuitement. Je le souhaiterai, mais voyez-vous, ma cause m'impose quelques menus sacrifices.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Toujours être rapide et direct. Il n'aime pas l'homme qui lui fait face et voudrait partir. Encore une fois il se demande pourquoi il reste et encore une fois ne pars pas.

- Un petit service, un rien.

Une seconde silhouette se détache de la grisaille et se rapproche, derrière l'homme gris. Une femme qui lui ressemble les rejoint et enlace l'homme gris.

- Notre chère amie sait qui est ta mère. Elle te le dira si tu nous aide.

La femme bleue le fixe et lui fait un sourire ironique.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous vouliez.

Toujours rester fixé aux buts, ne pas s'éloigner du sujet. Ne pas se laisser distraire par cette femme qui lui ressemble tant.

- Discutons au chaud, dans notre voiture, ça sera plus confortable.

- Je préfère ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Les deux autres s'échangent un regard. L'homme reprend la parole.

- Très bien. Nous avons besoin de tes pouvoirs pour dérober des plans.

- Je ne ferais rien contre le professeur.

- Qui te parle de Xavier ? Non, cela n'a rien avoir avec lui. Je veux dérober les plans d'un projet qui m'intéresse et pourrait mettre en sûreté tous les mutants.

Il se tait pendant un long moment, réfléchissant. Ou à vrai dire, tentant de lutter contre le besoin de savoir. Mais il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici, n'avait pas tant attendu pour repartir en arrière. Alors Diablo suit Magnéto et Mystique dans la cadillac noire aux vitres teintées.

--XXX--

L'infirmerie est lumineuse, et le visage de Rogue, serein pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, est éclairé d'une telle façon qu'on dirait un ange. Un ange déchu, peut-être, à cause de ces cheveux si sombres et de leur contraste avec les quelques mèches très blanches, mais tout de même un ange.

C'est ce que pense Wolverine qui la regarde. Il aimerait bien pouvoir être aussi calme, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Et puis, il n'a pas eut le droit à la dose de calmant qu'on a donné à Rogue pour calmer ses spasmes, lui. Il aimerait bien croire que tout va pour le mieux, mais il ne le peut pas, pas avec le souvenir des incidents récents. Pendant toute la journée Rogue s'est débattue dans ce sommeil, agitée par des rêves plus déplaisants les uns que les autres, semble-t-il.

- Si vous pouviez me rejoindre dans mon bureau, Logan.

Wolverine obéit à la voix du Professeur et se rend dans le bureau de celui-ci, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il est surpris de ne trouver que le professeur, sans ses habituels sous-fifres. Ceci dit, comme on le lui a déjà bien souvent rappelé, il se trouve dans une école, et les sous-fifres en question étant professeurs, ils doivent sûrement donner leurs cours, en cette fin d'après-midi.

- Veuillez refermer la porte derrière vous, s'il vous plaît.

Le professeur attend calmement que Wolverine s'exécute et qu'il prenne place en face de lui. Accoudé comme ça à son bureau, les mains croisés, on croirait l'archétype du docteur qui vous annonce ce dont vous souffrez.

- Elle ne va pas bien depuis la terrible mort de son ami Robert Drake.

Direct et franc. Ce sont des qualités rares. Même quand elles ne servent qu'à énoncer l'évidence.

- L'absorption totale des pouvoirs ainsi que des forces vitales de son ancien compagnon a engendré une mutation dans les pouvoirs de Rogue. Durant de longues crises sa personnalité disparaît au profit de celle de Bobby Drake.

Logan voudrait bondir, rugir, faire quelque chose. De quel droit un mort peut-il voler le corps d'une vivante ?

- Non, ne m'interrompez pas, Wolverine, je n'ai pas fini. À priori, votre retour n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses, car votre personnalité en elle est entrée en conflit avec celle d'Iceberg.

Pour le coup, Wolverine a envie de disparaître, ou de revenir en arrière dans le temps. Tout est de sa faute. Bobby avait raison. Il devait la protéger et il était absent quand elle avait besoin de lui. Mais pourquoi ont-ils mis autant de temps pour le prévenir ? Ce type de question étant inutile et vain, Wolverine décide d'en poser une autre, plus importante.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider ?

- Nous vous avons appelé, Wolverine.

Celui-ci manque de bondir. Bravo, belle efficacité. Quand on voit les résultats, c'est relativement impressionnant.

- Cette confrontation était nécessaire afin de permettre à Rogue de ne pas perdre à jamais sa personnalité. Votre présence vous ranime en elle, et Rogue peut alors profiter du combat entre votre personnalité et celle d'Iceberg pour resurgir à la surface.

- Je croyais que Bobby l'aimait.

- La question n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas un choix de la part de la personnalité de Bobby de lutter pour posséder le corps de notre protégée. C'est dans la nature même d'une personnalité.

Wolverine ne sait plus quoi penser. Comment tout ceci a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Vraiment, les choses ne devraient pas pouvoir changer autant. Avant, il était fort, et la vie était simple. Et maintenant, il se sent aussi impuissant que... que n'importe qui.

- Pourquoi ça ne lui a jamais fait ça avec Magnéto, Pyro, ou... moi ?

- Mais tout simplement parce que le contact n'a jamais été au point de donner la mort. Il vous faut comprendre qu'au bout d'un mois, Rogue possède toujours de façon permanente les pouvoirs de son ancien ami, et dans toute leur force.

Trop de choses à assimiler d'un coup. Non, les choses ne devraient jamais pouvoir changer. Wolverine se sent fatigué, d'un coup. Plus fatigué qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Alors comme ça les choses changent, et ne préviennent jamais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je dois retourner auprès d'elle, au cas où elle se réveillerait.

- À votre guise, Wolverine.

Et, au moment où celui-ci s'apprête à passer la porte, le professeur lui offre son premier sourire, un sourire bien fatigué.

- Oh, Logan ? Bienvenue à la maison.

Le professeur ne récolte qu'un grognement pour toute réponse, et le claquement de la porte.

--XXX--

Le docteur regarde la jeune fille qui dort, et ne peut s'empêcher de s'identifier à elle. Après tout, elle sait aussi ce que ça fait de partager son corps avec quelqu'un d'étranger à soi, quelqu'un de tellement puissant qu'il peut prendre le contrôle de vous. Elle sait ce que c'est d'avoir peur de soi-même.

Le docteur Jean Grey soupire et prend la tension de sa patiente. Parfois, elle se sent brûler de l'intérieur. Et ses pouvoirs deviennent tellement puissants qu'elle en a peur.

Logan entre dans l'infirmerie. Ils n'échangent plus les longs regards complices d'autrefois. Tout a changé depuis que le docteur Jean Grey est morte. Elle devrait se sentir plus proche de Wolverine, à présent qu'elle aussi a des zones d'ombres dans la tête. À présent qu'elle aussi a peur de ce qu'elle a bien pu être durant le temps où elle n'avait pas ses esprits.

- Alors ?

- Toujours pareil, elle dort. Elle a besoin de repos avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans sa tête.

Dans un sens elle comprend un peu Wolverine. Mais son côté sauvage, qui elle s'en souvient l'attirait tant auparavant, lui fait peur à présent. Et lui aussi agit comme s'il avait peur d'elle. En vérité, tous agissent comme s'ils avaient peur d'elle. Ils ne la comprennent plus. Sauf Scott, éternel cyclope, qui l'aima au premier jour et l'aimera jusqu'au dernier.

- Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Elle s'apprête à partir. Oh, elle sait bien ce que tous pensent d'elle. Comment ne le saurait-elle pas ? La télépathie a parfois bien des désavantages. Froide. Voilà le mot qu'ils emploient à présent pour la qualifier. Et forte. Sa puissance les effraie tous. Y compris Logan. Ils partageaient autrefois tant de choses.

- Oh, Logan ?

Il lève un sourcil surpris vers elle. Elle ne l'a plus appelé Logan depuis cette époque là.

- Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

Il met du temps à répondre. Tellement que Jean Grey croirait presque qu'il l'a oubliée.

- Tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi. Peut être même plus.

- Longtemps, alors.

Jean Grey sourit, et elle sent presque l'ancienne complicité revenir à la surface. Presque.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas chercher un emploi ? Je crois que le professeur cherche un bon enseignant de self-défense.

Et elle quitte l'infirmerie, souriante, sans regarder en arrière l'effet produit sur lui. Elle devine son air effaré et un peu sceptique. Jean Grey se sent plus légère que depuis bien longtemps en marchant dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre Scott dans le parc.

--XXX--

Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite en voyant une larme couler le long des yeux de Marie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvre doucement les yeux et le regarde qu'il reprend ses esprits.

- Marie ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Il n'a qu'une peur, le Wolverine, c'est que ce soit la voix de Bobby Drake qui lui réponde. Mais quand il entend les premiers mots, prononcés d'une voix bien trop faible, il se rassure. Marie est de retour.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Alors, tu as vaincu tes démons ?

Ce qui a le mérite de la faire sourire. Wolverine se demande dailleurs bien pourquoi ; il était sérieux.

- Démons ? Alors tu es un démon, Logan. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit, mais c'est vrai que...

Mais bien vite le sérieux et la peine reprennent le dessus.

- Oui, Logan, j'ai gagné. Mais pour combien de temps ?


	3. Où Logan se sent dépassé

Bijour ! J'ai une grande chose à annoncer aux personnes qui me lisent. Je ne suis pas sérieuse. Pas du tout. J'ai mon bac à préparer, et je suis là écrire mes tites fanfics. Bon, au rythme où je vais, on pourrai croire que c'est parce que je bosse. Un peu, j'avoue. Mais surtout, je vais lire d'autres fanfics (surtout celles de "Jenn", pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais et aiment bien les Rogue/Wolverine, allez les lires, elles sont géniales !!!), ce qui n'est pas très sérieux.

M'enfin, on se refait pas. Alors j'ai quelques ajouts à faire. Tout d'abord, vous avez déjà dû le remarquer, je garde souvent les noms d'origine, ainsi que les surnoms, la plupart du temps. Je suis désolée, mais je trouve que la plupart font vraiment moins bien en français. Alors attendez vous à quelques "sugar", "darlin'", "One-eye", et autres "Chuck" (je sais pas si Logan appelle le Professeur comme ça dans les comics français...).

Falang : merci !! Je me disait bien aussi que tu aimerai que j'introduise Diablo. Ceci dit, on le voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est que pour mieux le retrouver plus tard...

loumiolla : Désolée, j'ai pas été super rapide... Et avec le bac qui arrive, je ne risque pas d'être beaucoup plus productive. Mais bon, je continuerai, bravant tous les obstacles extérieurs ! (tels que ma réussite dans la vie... sigh)

Notes sur le chapitre : bah ça avance pas beaucoup, c'est un chapitre de présentation de nouveaux persos, en fait. Je l'ai mis pour faire une pause dans l'ambiance un peu sombre. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de me demander s'il faut pas que je change le rating, moi... Comme j'ai pas lu les comics depuis une époque tellement reculée que je n'en garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs, j'ai piqué les perso un peu partout dans les encyclopédies x-men et autres sites. Alors dès que je sors de la personnalité du personnage, faites-moi signe (en même temps, entre le film et les comics Malicia a pas mal changé, donc je peux changer les autres...). Je vais creuser leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure de la fanfic.

Disclaimer : Ben étonnement personne ne m'appartient dans cette fanfic. À part l'histoire (sinon je vois pas trop ce que je viendrai faire là). Mais je ne dis pas qu'un jour, si je deviens milliardaire, je ne m'achèterai pas un ou deux persos...

MISE À JOUR :

J'ai tout corrigé ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changements, mais les titres sont différents...

**Chapitre 3 : Où Logan se sent dépassé**

Logan dors mal, mais il n'a jamais bien dormi. Ce n'est pas comme si l'état de Rogue changeait quelque chose. Quoique. Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent frapper sa joue. Grognement. Il aurait dû penser à fermer sa fenêtre la veille au soir.

- Logan ?

Nouveau grognement. Il faudra qu'il apprenne à fermer son cerveau aux pensées parasites. Il entend le rire du professeur dans sa tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Logan parvient à l'endroit du parc où il doit rencontrer pour la première fois ses élèves. Il n'aime pas ce mot. Ni ce qu'il signifie. Au détour d'une haie, il tombe sur un bâtiment bas qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Devant lui une grande baise vitrée, derrière laquelle se trouve ce cher Chuck, sans doute en train de faire patienter les jeunes avec un petit discours d'introduction. Les adolescents en question lui tournent le dos. Ce qui lui donne une idée pour voir leurs réflexes... Les paroles du professeur lui parviennent aisément dès qu'il a ouvert (silencieusement) l'une des portes vitrées donnant sur le gymnase. Il n'a pas l'air prêt à finir. Logan entre tout aussi discrètement, se félicitant de l'attention que les élèves portent au professeur Xavier. Attendant la fin du spectacle, Wolverine en profite pour examiner sa "salle de classe" : pour l'instant elle n'a rien de spécial, il s'agit juste d'une salle de sport avec quelques gradins et des tapis au sol pour atténuer les chutes futures.

Bientôt, le prof a fini et les regards se portent impatiemment vers la porte d'entrée, derrière le professeur. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se retourner et de le voir, Logan passe à l'action. D'un bond puissant, il saute par dessus certaines têtes et dégaine ses griffes avant de retomber au centre des étudiants qui s'écartent en poussant des cris inarticulés.

Content de son petit effet, il rentre ses griffes aussi vite qu'il les a sorties et va se poster près du prof, grommelant contre ces jeunes si aisément surpris. Intérieurement, il jubile. Ce job pourrait bien s'avérer plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, en fin de compte. Les murmures ne cessent que quand il élève la voix :

- Je pense que c'est à ça que je vais vous servir : vous éviter d'être surpris aussi facilement. C'est utile, pour survivre. Vous n'êtes pas assez sur vos gardes ! Je vous préviens : cet entraînement ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !

Ce job pourrait même être assez sympathique.

- Bon, je ne suis pas un adepte des grands discours, on va donc passez assez rapidement à la pratique. Vous allez un par un, en partant de la petite blonde à ma droite, me donner vos noms et me donner un petit aperçu de vos capacités. Au fait, avant toute chose : les tapis ne seront là que pour les premiers cours. Plus dur est le sol, moins on a envie de tomber.

Wolverine aime bien les dictons, surtout quand c'est lui qui les fait. À voir la tête de ses "élèves", il juge que son petit discours à porté ses fruits. Chuck à l'air un peu perplexe, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. C'est de sa faute, après tout il n'est pas télépathe pour rien.

La blonde s'avance et lance :

- Je m'appelle Shadowcat, monsieur.

Elle s'apprête à continuer, mais il doit mettre le choses au point.

- J'ai dit, Wolverine, pas "monsieur".

Bizarrement, ils ont tous l'air mal à l'aise, et la blonde en question se ratatine sur place.

- Sinon, à part ces surnoms dont vous semblez tous raffoler par ici, tu as un nom ?

La fille rougit mais répond.

- Kitty Pride, m... Wolverine.

- Ok. Et tu sais faire quoi, Pride ?

Elle recule. Il attend, un peu surpris, vaguement mal à l'aise. Il n'est quand même pas terrifiant au point de faire fuir ses élèves ? Mais en reculant, la jeune fille passe à travers l'une de ses congénères, une asiatique tout de jaune vêtue. Ah. Puis elle se ravance, empruntant le même itinéraire, arrachant par là même un soupir à son amie, visiblement habituée. Celle-ci s'avance alors.

- Jubilation Lee, dite Jubilée, Wolvie.

Haussement de sourcils. Visiblement, il ne l'a pas terrorisée, elle. Elle le regarde insolemment et il se prend à sourire. Les autres jeunes retiennent leur respiration, dans l'attente de sa réaction.

- Ça sera Wolverine pour toi aussi, petite. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé "Wolvie", et je pense que ça nuirait à mon image de marque, on va donc laisser mon nom comme il est. Elle acquiesce en souriant, et elle tend la main vers lui. Surgit alors une cascade de petites lumières qui disparaît presque aussitôt.

Puis elle rentre dans le rang et une jeune homme noir au crâne chauve s'avance.

- Everett Thomas.

Et avant même que Logan ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, des griffes apparaissent aux mains du jeune homme. Puis disparaissent, tandis que la même cascade de lumière crée par Jubilée apparaît puis disparaît presque aussitôt. Il recule alors dans le rang, à travers la Jubilée en question. Avant que Logan ait eut le temps de se remettre de ses émotions (et il commence à se demander si les jeunes ne voudraient pas, par hasard, l'impressionner), un autre élève s'avance. Ou plutôt une. Une très belle jeune fille rousse, à la voix cristalline.

- Theresa Rourke Cassidy. On m'appelle aussi Siryn.

Logan n'a pas la moindre chance de lui demander pourquoi, et il commence à se sentir un peu dépassé, car elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche et hurle. Si fort que tous se couvrent les oreilles, si fort que la lucarne, là-haut, se brise. Puis elle se tait et repart en arrière.

- Samuel Guthrie, Sir... mh. Wolverine.

Il attend que Wolverine dise quoi que ce soit avant de faire sa démonstration, et Logan lui en est reconnaissant.

- Et tu fais quoi de spécial, mon gars ?

Celui-ci s'élève alors doucement, à quelques pieds du sol, une lueur jaune entourant ses pieds. Toujours volant il retourne auprès de ses camarades, croisant au passage un jeune homme étrange à l'œil brillant (littéralement).

- Je me nomme Longshot.

L'occasion parfaite pour un lever de sourcil.

- Et ton vrai nom, petit ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Mhh... Une chose que le Wolverine peut comprendre. Ne pas connaître ses racines.

- Passons. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

- Attaquez-moi.

- Pardon ?

Ce jeune homme doit être suicidaire.

- Attaquez-moi.

Bon. Une petite feinte de rien du tout. D'un seul mouvement, rapide et fluide, le Wolverine sort ses griffes, et attaque, tel un animal sauvage. Rien ne peut résister à cette attaque ! Il rentrera ses griffes avant le moment funèbre, évidemment. Rien ne peut résister à cette attaque... mais allez savoir comment, il dévie au dernier moment et son bras n'atteint pas la cible prévue. Longshot n'a pu que sentir le déplacement d'air du au mouvement, c'est tout. Déséquilibré, Logan manque tomber, mais Longshot le rattrape par son t-shirt. Alors que Logan et son ego tentent de se remettre de leur défaite, le jeune homme reprend la parole.

- Vous l'avez acheté à Québec. Un bon prix. Ils sont plus chers, par ici.

Bon. Là, rien ne va plus. Il a désespérément besoin de s'asseoir. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il croise un regard amusé de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Là, postée à l'exact endroit où il observait le professeur et ses élèves, se trouve Rogue. Elle sourit, d'un sourire un peu triste. Les jeunes suivent le regard de Wolverine et voient Rogue. Aussitôt, leurs expressions changent. Ils semblent plus voûtés, plus tristes, plus âgés. Kitty et Jubilée font signe à leur amie. Tous regardent Logan pour voir sa réaction.

- Le cour est suspendu pour la journée.

Pas un mot de surprise ou de reproche, même si la "leçon" n'a pas duré en tout plus d'une demi-heure. Les élèves esquissent à peine leurs premiers mouvements qu'il est déjà près de Rogue.

- Ça ne va pas de te lever dans ton état ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là, à espionner ?

Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux marrons, et écarte son intervention d'un revers de main.

- Mon problème n'est pas physique, Logan. Je peux bouger sans problème. Tu sais que je serai également ton élève, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut importe. Va te reposer, tu a l'air accablée de fatigue.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres, Logan.

- Arrête de te montrer aussi têtue alors.

Elle fronce les sourcils, puis s'apprête à répondre, mais ils sont interrompus par la venue affolée de Tornade.

- Rogue ! Désolée de te déranger, mais tu n'aurai pas vu Diablo ? Je le cherche partout depuis ce matin, et comme je sais que vous vous entendez bien...

Tiens ? Ils s'entendent bien, Marie et le farfadet ? Wolverine n'avait jamais remarqué. Il se dit qu'il a vraiment été absent trop longtemps, et qu'il faut que les choses changent. Que le bonheur revienne. Ça doit pas être bien difficile, il suffit d'y mettre du sien.

Et Logan continue à tenter (et c'est tellement dérisoire) de s'en persuader pendant tout le chemin qu'ils font jusqu'au bureau de Xavier, où tout le monde se regroupe.


	4. Où l'action commence

Bon. J'ai mon histoire-géo à réviser (l'épreuve est lundi, il serait temps que je m'y mette...), et au lieu, je revérifie ma fic... Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. J'en ai d'ailleurs commencée une autre, toujours sur x-men, toujours en série, mais en AU. ça changera.

Falang, merci encore ! Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir. Sinon, tu verra plus Kurt dans ce chapitre...

Disclaimer : ces persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Un tel fait est inadmissible. Je vais aller me plaindre... dès que j'aurais un peu de temps (c'est à dire hors bac, écriture de fanfics, passage de vacances...)

**Chapitre 4 : Où l'action commence**

Il pleut et on se croirait à un rendez-vous avec la fin du monde. Le bâtiment attend, devant lui, noir et bas, brillant comme une étoile sombre. Les bois alentours semblent nourrir toute la noirceur du monde et l'on entend un grondement lointain : l'orage est proche. Dans la forêt, on aperçoit un espace plus sombre : un cratère, sans doute. Profond, si l'on en juge par le fait qu'il ne peut en voir l'extrémité. Le gardien gît non loin de là, vautré sur la première des deux cadillacs. Dents de Sabre et le Crapaud, qui s'étaient fait discrets ces derniers temps "veillent sur lui". Kurt n'a pas passé une bonne nuit. Ils sont repassés par le repaire de Magnéto, lui les yeux bandés. Pendant le reste de la nuit et quelques heures de la matinée, Magnéto et son équipe ont palabré tandis qu'il était mis à l'écart pour ne rien entendre.

Mystique a pris les clefs du pauvre homme et ouvre la première porte. Elle fait une courbette amusée à Magnéto, qui entre, puis le suit. Pyro, le jeune renégat que tous regrettent à l'École, passe devant Diablo, en évitant les yeux de celui-ci. Une belle femme rousse et un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regardent Kurt et lui font signe d'avancer dans le couloir obscur. Ils referment la marche, laissant Dents de Sabre et le Crapaud surveiller l'entrée du bâtiment. Ce dernier surveille d'un œil jaloux la jeune rousse qui suit Diablo.

Il ne se sent pas très rassuré, le Kurt en question. Pas avec tous ces gens autour de lui, tous ces gens dont il a entendu parler, et pas en bien. Ils arrivent devant une porte blindée, protégée par un verrou oculaire. La femme bleue prend alors l'apparence du pauvre homme qui "dors" à l'entrée et place son œil devant l'orifice. La porte s'ouvre.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Kurt. C'est à lui de jouer à présent. La porte a laissé place à une ère immense de rayons lasers entrecroisés de l'autre côté duquel se trouve un coffre fort. Mystique s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

- Transporte-moi, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille, presque tendrement.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'homme gris, qui attend. Juste un petit service et il saura. Alors il disparaît dans une vague de souffre et réapparaît de l'autre côté, toujours dans les bras de son ennemie. Elle se dirige aussitôt vers le coffre fort et sans aucune hésitation, l'ouvre. Comment elle a appris le code, Diablo n'en sait rien et n'en veut rien savoir. Elle en sort une liasse de documents dans une chemise énorme et se tourne vers lui, lui tendant les bras en souriant.

- Ramène moi, trésor.

Il la regarde un peu, curieux devant cette femme mystérieuse.

- Non.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

--XXX--

Le sol est recouvert d'une file pellicule de glace tout autour de Logan, et lui même a les pieds collés ensembles dans un glaçon géant. Il lève un sourcil réprobateur.

- C'est froid, Marie.

Celle-ci le fixe, attentive. Autours d'eux dans le bureau tout le monde attend. Mais personne ne s'en mêle.

- Marie, tu ne vient pas !! Tu es bien trop fatiguée ! Tu te remet à peine de...

- ... La mort de Bobby ? Tu peux le dire, Logan. Mais comme tu peux le voir, je maîtrise les pouvoirs que je lui ai volé. Je serai utile et j'en suis capable. Je viens.

II grogne mais finit par acquiescer, en désespoir de cause. Elle sourit alors malicieusement, et fait fondre la glace qui retient Logan prisonnier. Celui ci grogne, un rien énervé. Elle lui lance un dernier sourire victorieux et s'en va à la suite des autres x-men, qui marchent déjà en direction du garage. Logan la suit, accélère, et la retient par le bras.

- Marie, je te prévient, ne fait rien de stupide, ou je te punirai moi-même ! Je resterai avec toi durant toute la durée de l'expédition, mais tu as intérêt à être prudente ! Marie... tu m'écoutes ?

De deux choses l'une : soit il n'est pas aussi convainquant qu'il le pensait, soit il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. À voir l'expression de Rogue, les yeux qu'elle fixe sur la main qu'il a posé sur son bras, il pencherait plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Il baisse alors les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il a agrippé le bras de sa protégée à même la peau. Peau nue contre peau nue, et rien ne se passe. Elle hoquette, sous le coup de la surprise ; et lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, qui ne sait comment réagir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je croyais que vous étiez d'accord !

La voix mécontente de Scott résonne dans le couloir, et pourtant Logan n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de Marie, tandis qu'il se rend peu à peu compte des implications de l'évènement inattendu.

- Wolverine ! Rogue ! Vous m'entendez ?

Rogue laisse échapper un léger gémissement.

- Scott, je crois...

Celui-ci approche, inquiet. Elle lui montre alors la main de Logan sur sa peau, et Scott sursaute. Puis il hésite.

- Rogue, c'est... merveilleux. Mais... nous devrons prendre compte de tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut y aller. C'est urgent. On en reparlera après la mission.

Il s'éloigne, les entraînant derrière lui.

--XXX--

La porte devait être équipée d'un système de minuterie, parce qu'elle s'est refermée depuis quelques minutes. Mystique le regarde, furieuse.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas ramenée ? Il te suffisait de quelques secondes d'attention, et...

Il la regarde, calmement, et attend. Elle lui tourne le dos, vibrante de colère. Alors il parle.

- Désolé. Je ne voulait pas que les autres soient là.

Elle se retourne, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Il se hâte de reprendre.

- Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

Mystique soupire et détourne les yeux.

- Ta mère ? C'était une salope.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter tandis qu'elle plonge son regard dans l'un des rayons rouge les séparant de la sortie.

--XXX--

Ils arrivent à l'endroit voulu, et trouvent un corps allongé par terre. Le pauvre homme, le gardien apparemment, est couvert de blessures. Sans doute a-t-il le nez casé. Mais il respire encore, Scott l'annonce à la cantonade.

Deux voitures, toutes aussi élégantes l'une que l'autre, attendent leurs propriétaires sur ce petit parking miteux. Elles sont vides, tout comme les alentours. La porte est ouverte, et donne sur un petit couloir sombre. L'endroit rêvé pour se faire attaquer, songe Cyclope avant de faire signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils n'a pas fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il sent comme une sorte de vent le frôler. Il lance un regard incertain à Tornade, mais celle-ci à l'air tout aussi perplexe que lui. Il se retourne mais avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, il se prend un poing venu de nulle part. Sonné, il tente de reprendre ses esprits et se relève, uniquement pour sentir une vague de coups, plus féroces les uns que les autres, déferler sur son corps. Au loin, il entend les bruits de la bataille, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Logan s'était bien rendu compte, dès qu'il avait posé le pied hors de leur voiture, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lorsqu'il voit One-eye se faire étendre par un léger flou dans l'air, il sent ses doutes se confirmer. Il se retourne juste à temps pour parer le coup que Dents de Sabre s'apprêtait à lui porter, lâchement, par derrière. Il entend un cri étranglé et se détourne juste assez pour voir le Crapaud atterrir devant Rogue. Il sent alors des griffes s'approcher de son visage, et pare, un rien trop tard : elles lui égratignent la joue. Furieux de ne pouvoir défendre Marie dans l'immédiat, il se concentre pour en finir au plus vite avec l'autre bête.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue se débrouille assez adroitement pour geler les lèvres du Crapaud et les souder par la même occasion, empêchant celui-ci de sortir sa dangereuse langue et de lui cracher son jet venimeux à la figure. Elle se détourne et s'apprête à aider Logan lorsqu'un cri retenti au loin : Tornade est aux prises avec une jeune femme rousse. Voyant le Wolverine relativement à l'aise avec son adversaire, elle se lance à l'aide de son amie. C'est alors qu'elle rentre en collision avec une autre personne. Le choc est rude, elle se retrouve à terre. Elle relève la tête et voit Pyro plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle hésite, ne sachant que faire. Visiblement, il éprouve les mêmes doutes. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à bouger, il hausse les épaules et s'en va aux côtés de Magnéto, qui défie Jean du regard. Rogue repars aider Tornade, et attaque de là où elle est l'étrangère aux cheveux roux qui envoie des sphères d'énergie rouge à la déesse. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vue, et surprise par l'attaque veut aussitôt réagir. Mais trop tard : ses mains sont figées, prises dans la glace.

Au loin, des sirènes de police retentissent. Rogue fait un rapide inventaire de la situation : Tornade aide Logan à se débarrasser de Dents de Sabre, Cyclope gît à terre, Jean a réussi à immobiliser l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui se déplace plus vite que le vent et à l'assommer psychiquement mais est attaquée par Pyro, tandis que Magnéto observe tout ce petit monde se bagarrer, bien tranquillement. Son attitude hautaine énerve Roque, qui se souvient bien de ce qu'elle lui doit. Elle s'apprête à lui remettre les idées en place, mais des portières claquent derrière elle : les policiers sont là, et Magnéto les regarde, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

--XXX--

- Ta mère, elle aime bien trop le pouvoir, l'Elfe. Elle vendrait père et mère pour ça, je suppose.

- Vous la voyez encore ? Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

Elle le regarde, et ses yeux sont durs.

- Tu me laisse finir mon histoire, l'Elfe ?

Il se tait.

- Ta mère, elle n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de toi. Elle a fait ses choix, et tu n'en fait pas partie.

Elle regarde au loin, et soupire.

- Elle vous a fait souffrir ?

Elle le regarde, déconcertée. Puis sourit, bizarrement, d'un sourire qu'il ne saurait définir.

- On peut dire ça. Dis-moi, l'Elfe, tu en pense quoi, toi, de ta mère ?

Bonne question. À vrai dire, il ne se l'était jamais posée. Il reste silencieux, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle le regarde, attend sa réponse. Il ouvre, la bouche, s'apprête à lui dire qu'il n'en sait rien, mais avant qu'il ait pu proférer un mot, elle le coupe, sèchement.

- Ça suffit, je suis fatiguée. Ramène-moi.

Un peu confus, il acquiesce. Elle l'entoure de ses bras.

--XXX--

Certains hurlent, d'autres tremblent, d'autres encore insultent. Pas un policier ne reste de marbre. Leurs voitures aux sirènes hurlantes n'existent plus désormais, et Magnéto n'a eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour les transformer en amas de ferraille et en faire la prison la plus serrée qui soit, étant donné les circonstances. Mais le véritable problème est que cette prison s'approche dangereusement des arbres, droit dans la direction du cratère profond qui s'y trouve.

Wolverine bondit et attaque Magnéto. Celui-ci, concentré sur son œuvre, ne l'a vu venir, et n'a donc pas le temps de réagir : il se retrouve au sol, inconscient. Laissant les policiers emprisonnés dériver toujours plus près du trou. Tous les regards se tournent vers Logan. Celui-ci grogne.

- C'était pas censé s'arrêter tout seul une fois le grand méchant K.O ?


	5. Où Rogue ne résiste pas

Aha, je suis de retour !!! Je n'ai toujours pas réussit à vaincre les pannes répétées de mon ordi, j'ai donc transféré tout ça sur celui de mon père pour continuer cette fic. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard (heureusement que je ne donne pas de dates à l'avance), mais j'ai quelques excuses : en plus des pannes d'ordi, j'en ai eut d'inspiration, et j'ai eut le malheur de commencer une nouvelle fic. Et j'ai deux autres histoires en cours. Passons. merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça motive vraiment pour mettre à jour (les reviewers luttent quotidiennement contre ma flemme caractéristique, c'est une jolie image, je trouve).

Falang : Merci beaucoup !! Heureusement que t'es là, toi. Ouais, Mystique, elle s'aime pas toujours. disons qu'elle est consciente de ses défauts, mais qu'elle a fait ses choix et qu'elle ne compte pas revenir dessus. Va falloir que je relise ta fic en entier parce que j'avais lu le premier chapitre mais depuis le temps que j'ai des problèmes d'internet je ne lis plus du tout les fics et j'ai tout oublié !!

Eowyn10 : merci. bon, bah après quelques temps à patienter, la voilà la suite ! (encore désolée du retard. Pour la peine, vous aurez une autre fic en cours, aha ! Mouais, c'est pas super comme cadeau, je réfléchirai à mieux)

Clemmy : ah bah alors là tu me flatte ! Je suis vraiment fière d'être ta première reviewée ! Pour les crossovers xmen-stargate, je sais pas trop parce que comme je le disais plus haut, je ne lis plus beaucoup de fics, et de toute façons, j'ai jamais été fan des crossovers. Désolée et bonnes recherches !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais ça viendra, soyez en sûr !

Notes sur le chapitre : il est pas très long, mais assez intense. La suite devrait venir plus vite, et Rogue et wolvie (rappelons que mon but est d'en faire un couple au final, se rapprocheront. Normalement. Si j'ai pas changé d'avis d'ici là).

**Chapitre 5 : Où Rogue ne résiste pas**

Un instant, aussi bref et silencieux que le passage d'un ange, tout reste en suspens. Le vent s'arrête de souffler, les policiers emprisonnés cessent de hurler, tous les gens présents, quels que soient leurs divergences ou affinités retiennent un même souffle, le temps lui même semble hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Même la gigantesque boule formant la prison de métal semble s'arrêter, indécise. Puis un battement de coeur passe et le temps reprend sa route, inexorable, après avoir décidé que les humains pouvaient bien se débrouiller entre eux.

Alors tout semble aller plus vite encore qu'auparavant, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Wolverine se précipite vers la boule, tente de la retenir. Il parvient à la ralentir, mais c'est loin d'être assez. Alors Jean tend la mains vers la boule de métal, et celle-ci ralentit encore, grâce aux capacités accrues de la télépathe. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez : avec le terrain en pente, inéluctablement, la boule roule. Jean, au prix d'un effort de concentration très douloureux, à en voir son visage exsangue, se tourne vers Rogue, ignorante de l'épée glacée que ses paroles vont planter dans le coeur de celle-ci.

- Rogue ?

Un question flotte dans les yeux du docteur, et Rogue devine laquelle. Son regard se pose sur Scott évanoui. Puis sur Logan, pour chercher du réconfort. Mais celui-ci, concentré sur ce qu'il est en train de faire, reste imperméable au monde extérieur.

- Je ne peux pas, Jean, dit-elle, et ce n'est qu'un murmure qui lui échappe.

Celle-ci paraît contrariée, et ses yeux font la navette entre les prisonniers affolés et le jeune fille à la mèche blanche.

- Écoute, Rogue, je sais tout ce que cet homme t'a déjà coûté, mais...

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi. Juste avant de partir, j'ai touché Logan, et il ne s'est rien passé. Rien, Jean ! Absolument rien ! tu comprends ?

Rogue sent les larmes lui labourer le coeur et les yeux. Jean, choquée, la fixe, oubliant momentanément la boule, qui dérive plus vite, arrachant un grognement à Logan resté seul pour empêcher le pire. Elle se reprend mais ni elle ni Logan n'arrivent plus à ralentir suffisamment sa course, à cause de la fatigue et du terrain, toujours plus en pente. Jean ne peux plus planter ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue, toute son attention est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Cependant dans sa voix se fait sentir la torture à laquelle la pousse l'urgence de la situation.

- Essaie quand même.

- Non !

C'est un hurlement de loup qui retentit, lointain, contre Jean. Logan les regarde, éperdu, son expression suppliant Rogue de ne pas céder, suppliant Jean de trouver une autre solution. Rogue se sent soudain emplie de colère : contre Jean, qui lui demande cet inhumain sacrifice et n'a pas l'air d'en comprendre l'enjeu, contre Logan qui ne peut rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable, contre elle-même qui est déjà résignée. Dans un dernier élan contre la fatalité, elle hurle à Jean, aveuglée par les larmes :

- Tu ne comprend pas ! Réalise-tu ce que tu me demande ? C'est ma chance ! Si je fais ce que tu me demande, peut-être perdrais-je à jamais cette chance ! Peut-être ne pourrais-je plus jamais toucher qui que ce soit !

Elle s'étrangle de fureur et de désespoir, et sa phrase finit dans un gargouillis quasi inaudible. Pas grave, car Jean a compris l'idée. Ses yeux, toujours fixés sur l'amas de ferraille, sont rouges et boursouflés, mais son expression est toujours aussi ferme. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Autour d'elles, tous ont les yeux fixés sur la jeune mutante, tous sont émus par son désespoir, tous sentent en eux un échos de sa souffrance. Diablo prie pour elle, se rappelant le mépris des spectateurs du cirque. Logan détourne le regard, comme si cela pouvait empêcher cette situation d'être réelle. Pyro repense à ce temps, assez court finalement, ce temps heureux où elle, Bobby et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Même Mystique semble touchée, ressassant nul ne sait quoi dans sa tête tandis qu'elle contemple la jeune femme.

- Ils vont tous mourir, Rogue, dit une voix calme derrière elle. La voix de la raison. La voix de Tornade.

Rogue se baisse et tend la main vers l'ennemi. Et sa main ne tremble pas, bizarrement ; elle en serait presque fière. Elle touche l'homme, sur son menton, pour éviter le casque rouge. Rien ne se passe pendant un instant. Un instant beaucoup trop long. Elle sent tous les yeux la harceler pour qu'elle réussisse.

Elle se concentre, envoie son esprit à la recherche de l'autre, tente de puiser en lui. Maintenant que sa décision est prise, qu'elle est résignée, elle se sent plus calme, distanciée. Et tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle atteignait la sérénité... ça marche. Un hoquet lui échappe en même temps que ce dernier espoir égoïste qui lui promettait que rien ne lui parviendrait de l'homme couché par terre, et qu'elle pourrait sans remords saisir sa chance. Elle tend la main, vivement, vers les policiers. Elle appelle le métal, lui ordonnant d'abandonner cette position grotesque. Les morceaux s'échappent de partout, de plus en plus vite. Ils volent dans la nuit au dessus des arbres tandis que les policiers, eux, retombent lourdement à terre, en une masse dépourvue du moindre sens.

Profitant de l'agitation, Mystique a regroupé son équipe. Magnéto repose en sécurité sur l'épaule de Dents de Sabre. Tout est prêt pour un départ en douce, sans vagues, avant que les x-mens trouvent le peu d'intelligence suffisante pour s'interroger sur les pourquois de toute cette histoire ici et ne tentent de retenir les siens. Au final, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Ils ont obtenus ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, un repli stratégique s'impose. Tous se glissent discrètement dans la nuit pendant que les x-mens se regroupent autour de l'adolescente prostrée à terre. Elle se retourne une dernière fois et son regard tombe en arrêt sur Kurt. Celui-ci semble s'en vouloir à en mourir et hésite à poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie, qui est secouée par les sanglots. Mystique se change alors, prend une peau mate et des cheveux blancs, et s'approche de l'Elfe sous l'apparence de Tornade.

- Elle s'appelle Raven Darkholm, lui chuchote-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille. Il sursaute et se retourne vivement. Elle lui dédie un sourire sensuel en lui laissant entrevoir l'éclat jaune de ses yeux avant de s'éloigner et de reprendre son apparence propre. Le bleu ténébreux de sa peau s'accorde à merveille avec la nuit sans étoiles, tombée depuis peu, et elle s'y fond presque surnaturellement.

--XXX--

Logan s'est élancé vers elle avant même que tous les policiers aient fini leur chute. Protéger Rogue, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, son seul et unique but. Comme quoi on ne devrait jamais s'estimer capable. Lui sait bien à présent qu'il ne l'est pas. N'empêche qu'il court aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, arrache presque Rogue des bras de Tornade et l'enlace en la berçant doucement. Ses pleurs lui arrachent le coeur. Il lui répète encore et toujours que tout va bien, que maintenant il est là, que tout va bien se passer... Autant pour se rassurer lui que pour la rassurer, elle. Parce qu'il se rend bien compte que sa présence n'a pas changé grand chose.

Rogue ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien, ne ressent plus rien. Elle a l'impression d'être tombée dans un grand trou loin d'elle même. Son corps pleure désespérément dans les bras de Logan. Elle ne se rappelle pas son arrivée dans ces bras, d'ailleurs. Son esprit s'est coincé quand elle a eut fini de délivrer les policiers. Elle dérive et croise en chemin plusieurs personnalités ; c'est un lieu assez peuplé, sa tête.

De longs instants passent, puis Tornade incite tout le monde à rentrer dans le Jet. Diablo y transporte Scott évanouit, Jean s'y dirige comme elle peut, d'un pas mal assuré, et Rogue ne se rend même pas compte que Logan l'y entraîne. Elle ne se rend compte de rien et veut oublier le monde extérieur. Là, dans le chaud réconfort de ces bras, elle est bien. elle pourrait s'endormir et peut-être, un jour se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar.

Le jet décole, laissant l'endroit à sa solitude. Bientôt les journalistes, leurs flashs et leurs caméras prendront possession des lieux, avides de rumeurs. Ils y découvriront, et cela établira quelques instants un silence religieux, les reliques de cette étrange soirée. Là-bas, dans le bois, là où les policiers sont retombés tandis que le métal s'élevait dans les airs, reposera un monument aux allures inédites, un monument de fer et d'acier. Et le lendemain les informations résonneront de cette étrange découverte et de ses possibles significations.

Pour l'heure tout est calme au bord du monde. Offrant sa mélancolie à la lune, une rose en métal repose. Demain son apparition évoquera pour tout à chacun les délicates formes d'une rose, semblable à toutes ses sœurs, avec peut-être un parfum de mystère en plus. Ce qu'elle a de particulier, et très peu pourront le dire, c'est sa ressemblance avec une autre rose, plus petite et fragile, une rose d'un autre temps. Postée là en échos à cette époque lointaine, elle traduit l'adieu d'une jeune femme à son amour d'avant.


	6. Où Logan surprend une conversation noctu...

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi. boude.

Notes sur le chapitre : bon, ok, en fait j'ai mis trop de temps à poster. Mais ça va mieux aller ! Et en attendant, vous pouvez toujours lire mon autre fic, dont j'ai posté les deux premiers chapitres.... (ou comment se faire de la pub gratos)

eowyn10 : Merci pour tes commentaires et désolée pour le retard !!! Les deux suivants mettront moins de temps normalement. Mais comme je n'ai plus d'accès régulier à internet, c'est difficile à dire...

Falang : j'adore voir ton nom dans ma boîte aux lettres . Pour diablo, on le voit pas des masses mais on continuera à en parler.

**Chapitre 6 : Où Logan surprend une discussion nocturne**

Logan soupire en regardant celle qui dort dans ses bras. Marie est plongée dans un sommeil profond et calme depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et il n'a toujours pas trouvé la force de se lever. Ils sont bien, là, tous les deux, sans les interférences du monde extérieur. Sa chaleur diffuse entre ses bras, comme celle d'un petit animal doux, calme son esprit en ébullition. Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, Logan se sent vraiment fatigué. Pas seulement physiquement, là il a des moyens de lutter, mais mentalement.

Il ne peut pas vraiment dire que sa présence ait arrangé les choses. Ni le contraire, d'ailleurs. Une bonne leçon d'humilité : sa présence n'avait strictement rien changé.

Une voix douce au dehors. Jean. Sa colère, réfrénée par la présence de Marie, s'enfle d'un coup. Délicatement, il la repose sur le lit. Elle murmure un grognement, esquisse un mouvement à la recherche de la source de chaleur qui s'éloigne d'elle, puis retourne dans ses rêves. Il s'en aperçoit à peine. Il ouvre la porte tout aussi délicatement, mais le visage fatigué de Jean lui donne envie de hurler.

- Comment as-tu pu oser ?

Autant pour la discrétion. Il empoigne son ancien amour par le bras et la fait descendre l'escalier afin de ne pas réveiller sa protégée, sans prendre conscience d'Ororo qui les suit. La rousse ne proteste pas, mais prend calmement la parole lorsqu'ils se font à nouveau face.

- Je n'ai rien osé, Logan. J'ai juste énoncé ce qu'elle savait déjà.

- Ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Qu'elle n'avait qu'à se sacrifier, que tout irait bien et que tant pis pour elle ? Tu aimes peut-être te sacrifier, jean, mais je doute que ce soit le cas de tout le monde.

Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, que ça a dû lui faire de la peine ; mais rien ne se voit sur la figure de Jean, et elle reprend, du ton de celle qui a bonne conscience.

- Ils seraient tous morts, Logan. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle les aie sur la conscience ?

Il hurle et soudain, le monde autour de lui tremble, un peu. Il contemple avec surprise son avant-bras dans le mur et la poussière qui lui retombe dessus.

Si seulement un autre choix avait été possible.

Un grincement de porte, et une petite voix.

- Logan ?

Il se retourne d'un bond, manquant de se tordre le bras. Grimaçant, il entreprend de sortir lentement son bras du mur, alors qu'il aurait voulu courir vers elle et la forcer à se recoucher. Quelle idée, dans son état ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Ne te fâche pas, Logan. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fâché.

On dirait presque une petite fille, si ce n'est cette lueur dans ses yeux qui vous hurle qu'elle a vu beaucoup trop de choses.

Il peut enfin se précipiter et la serrer, très fort, contre lui. Curieux comme il ne supporte plus, depuis quelques temps, d'être éloigné d'elle... Jean et Ororo le regardent et échangent des regards, en bas. Il leur adresse son regard le plus féroce. Elles ne sont pas fautives pour l'horrible nuit, pas vraiment. N'empêche qu'il n'est pas sûr de leur pardonner un jour. Il raccompagne Marie dans sa chambre.

- J'aime beaucoup ta chambre, Logan. Elle est pleine de toi, on s'y sent en sécurité.

Il sourit, pas sûr que la plupart des étudiants trouveraient sécurisant d'être en un lieu plein de lui.

- Tu n'en veux pas à Kurt, hein ?

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris.

- Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il ait eut besoin de savoir qui était sa mère. Ce n'est pas comme si il nous avait appelé au secours, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre...

À vrai dire, avec sa fureur contre Jean et Ororo pour leur comportement, il en avait oublié l'Elfe. Il commence à froncer les sourcils, se remémorant ce que cet imbécile à fait subir à Marie par sa stupidité, avant de voir le regard de celle-ci. Oh, bon, d'accord. Et puis, il aurait fait pareil. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ; tout le monde sait bien que Logan agit la plupart du temps comme un abruti fini. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un modèle vivant, pas comme Scott.

Marie lui prend la main, comme pour le calmer. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être calmé. Il lui sourit quand même, pour la rassurer. Elle cale la tête contre son épaule et s'apprête à s'endormir, comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, rien d'autre à faire que d'être son oreiller. Bon, peut-être que c'est vrai, que pas grand chose d'autre ne requiert immédiatement son attention ; rien de mieux, en tout cas.

Il doit être confortable parce qu'elle à l'air d'un chaton qui a trouvé la bonne position près du feu. Elle se pelotonne plus près. En soupirant, il resserre son étreinte et s'allonge à ses côté sur le lit. Ce n'est pas confortable, mais plus que certaines nuits dans le froid du Canada.

--XXX--

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, ils sont emplis de larmes. Elle ne se rappelle plus son rêve mais il était sans nul doute horrible. Elle se sent encore comme si la fin des temps approchait, pour elle. La douce chaleur de Logan, si réconfortante tout à l'heure, s'est transformée en moiteur étouffante. Il s'agite dans son sommeil, elle en profite pour se lever. Il grogne, mais fait surprenant, ne se réveille pas. Il doit vraiment être dans un état second. Loin de ses bras la chaleur se dissipe très rapidement, la laissant frissonnante. Elle attrape vite le gros blouson de Logan, qui n'en aura sûrement pas besoin avant son retour, et descend se changer les idées. Elle avait oublié a quel point ce blouson était lourd, mais tant pis, il tient chaud.

Rogue entend du bruit avant même d'être arrivée au rez- de chaussée. La télé. Sans doute ce gamin, dont elle a encore oublié le nom, qui passe ses nuits à zapper des yeux. Elle avance pour le sermonner gentiment, mais l'unique personne à occuper les lieux est nettement plus grande. Scott, que l'on dirait sorti tout droit de la dernière revue de mode dans son charmant pyjama rouge, regarde la télé d'un air absent. Malgré elle, elle laisse éclater un petit rire. Il est... mignon comme ça. On dirait un gamin. Par contre, les yeux fatigués qu'il lève vers elle sont ceux d'un homme torturé par des questions sans réponses. Parfois, on a trop tendance à oublier que le Leader sans peur et sans reproches à une âme, lui aussi. Il éteint la télé, en parfait gentleman, et lui accorde son entière attention. Elle prend une chaise et s'assoit face à lui.

- Je suis désolé pour hier.

Elle chasse le sujet d'une main énervée.

- Pas envie d'en parler.

Il acquiesce, il comprend. Lui non plus ne tient pas à aborder ses problèmes avec Jean, avec sa femme qui a tellement changé. Parfois il pense que tout serait plus facile s'il ne l'aimait plus. Et il s'en sent toujours plus coupable.

- Toi aussi, t'insomnies ?

Il fait oui de la tête, le regard grave. Ils restent un instant en silence, respectueux des ennuis de l'autre. Puis Rogue regarde Scott d'un ar malicieux et s'exclame :

- C'est bizarre de te voir en pyjama, Scott.

En fait, ça fait bizarre aussi de l'appeler Scott et pas monsieur Summers, et de le tutoyer, pas de le vouvoyer. Elle ne s'est pas encore habituée à faire partie de l'équipe.

Il sourit.

- Même les Leaders radoteurs ont le droit de se coucher, et ce confortablement.

Ah ? Il est au courant de sa réputation. Elle rit.

- Je suppose. N'empêche, tu fais encore gentil garçon sage, c'est drôle.

- Mouais, je suppose que Logan en tenue de nuit ne fait pas garçon sage.

Sa voix serait-elle acerbe ?

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, Scott, mais bon nombre de mes congénères fantasment sur toi. Plus que sur Logan, je crois bien.

Et là, devant ses yeux ébahis, son chef sans peur rougit et détourne le sujet. Comme c'est mignon...

- Heu, oui, hum. Et sinon, tu te sens prête à reprendre les cours ?

- Bien sûr. Et à commencer mon entraînement. Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore trop de retard sur les autres élèves.

- Oh, sinon je suis sûr que Logan se fera un plaisir de te donner des cours supplémentaires, Rogue.

Et de continuer cette discussion délicieusement superficielle, pour se changer les idées.

--XXX--

Lorsque Logan se réveille, le lit à déjà commencé à perdre de la chaleur. Marie ! Quelle bêtise est-elle encore allée faire ? Il se reprend aussitôt. Il a confiance en la gamine - pourquoi se surnom le met-il soudain mal à l'aise ? -... n'empêche qu'il n'est pas rassuré.

Ah. Un bruit de voix en bas. Il descend les escaliers et l'entend rire. Il devrait être heureux qu'elle en soit capable, et c'est presque le cas, mais... Elle ne rit pas avec lui, et ça gronde à l'intérieur. Son côté animal n'aime pas prendre conscience qu'elle n'est pas sa propriété et qu'elle à le droit de rire avec les autres. Il se compose un sourire - qui ressemble plutôt à une grimace hargneuse, mais les gens ont l'habitude - et se dirige vers le salon.

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, Scott...

C'est avec le trou du cul qu'elle rit ? Ce grondement en lui enfle. Comment ose-t-il ? Soudain ce que cet accès de colère avait caché à ses oreilles accède à son esprit : ... mais bon nombre de mes congénères fantasment sur toi. Plus que sur Logan, je crois bien.

La colère en lui se déchaîne à ces mots et il tourne les talons, se dirige à grands pas vers l'extérieur, afin de se calmer. Voir s'il n'y a pas du bois à fendre, ou quelque chose du genre. Des cous à tordre. Non, pas de violence envers les autres, ça n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Il marche à grands pas à travers le jardin, refusant de chercher à comprendre l'origine de cette colère en lui - il est le wolverine, il ne pense pas ; il agit.

Dans le salon, Scott et Rogue, qui n'ont pas les sens ultra-dévelloppés du Wolverine, n'ont rien entendu et continuent à plaisanter.


	7. Où Rogue s'entraine

**disclaimer : **eh non je ne possède rien ni personne dans cette histoire, à part, justement, l'histoire. Mais j'attends toujours, on ne sait jamais.

**Notes sur le chapitre : **Bah en fait il était près la dernière fois que je suis rentrée chez mes parents mais avec la foule de choses à faire que j'avais, j'ai oublié de le poster. Désolée. Du coup, la suite viendra peut-être plus vite. Sait-on jamais... Ce chapitre est un chapitre de préparation à celui qui vient, et qui est déjà presque écrit. Par contre, après… feuilles blanches. La situation commence à beaucoup bouger entre les deux personnages principaux.

**Eowyn10 : **Merci de ta review, je ne me décourage pas, mais j'ai moins de temps et des connections internet plus erratiques.

**Chapitre 7 : Où Rogue s'entraîne**

D'après la tête de Logan , il a dû passer une mauvaise nuit. Son regard incite très vite les élèves à se conformer au moindre de ses soupirs, à sursauter à chacun de ses gestes. Marie le regarde de temps en temps, intriguée. Trois jours plus tôt, quand elle est remontée se coucher, le lit était vide et froid. Bizarrement, elle s'était sentie abandonnée, alors que Logan n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, qu'il avait tous les droits de… Elle s'était quand même sentie abandonnée. Le lit avait gardé l'odeur de Logan et la chambre son atmosphère ; elle s'était rendormie, malgré tout.

Depuis elle dort à nouveau dans sa propre chambre, et aucun des étudiants ne sait rien de ce qui lui est arrivé ce soir là. Logan l'évite sans arrêt : il ne lui a pas dit deux mots en trois jours et est arrivé en retard ce matin en cours de Défense, le premier qu'ils ont ensemble.

Pour l'instant, ils ont fait des élongations, des exercices d'assouplissement (Rogue en souffre encore), des pompes. Beaucoup de pompes. Apparemment, le Wolverine veut faire de ses étudiants de véritables athlètes. Il y a un silence, et tous la regardent. Elle réalise qu'ils passent aux barres, et qu'elle est restée là, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle rougit et va les rejoindre. Elle regarde Kitty puis Theresa et Everett faire les exercices demandés. Elle s'apprête à les imiter, quand elle se retrouve soudain sur le sol, voyant trente-six chandelles. Elle cligne des yeux surprise, puis se remet sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Logan qui la regarde pour la première fois depuis des jours, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il a l'air très inquiet, un peu gêné, aussi. Elle veut recommencer l'exercice.

- Non, Rogue.

Elle pense alors, même si ça n'a pas le moindre rapport, qu'il l'appelle toujours Rogue en publique.

Sa voix est douce mais ferme. Elle lève vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu as glissé à cause de tes gants. Enlève-les.

Oh, merde. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. En dehors du fait qu'elle se sent incroyablement nue et fragile sans ses gants, à tel point que ça la rend malade et qu'elle ne le fait que pour se laver, parfois, mais rarement, pour dormir… elle ne peut pas. Elle doit forcer sa voix pour émettre le moindre son.

- … non.

Il la regarde, très surpris.

- Rogue, tu enlèves tes gants.

- Je ne peux pas.

Il commence à s'énerver ; par conséquent les autres élèves cherchent les sorties des yeux et les fixent d'un air mélancolique.

- Ils font partie de toi ? Non ? Bon. Alors, Rogue, c'est physiquement possible. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de le faire immédiatement et d'arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps !

Elle sent les larmes monter. Jamais, jamais il n'a eut de mots si durs envers elle. Elle se sent toute petite fille, et mal, très mal. Logan lui en veut… Logan ne lui en veut jamais ! Jamais !

Cependant elle continue à faire non de la tête. S'il voyait, il ne serait pas en colère après elle, mais ça serait pire. Il serait déçu.

Il pousse un grognement et tente de lui arracher un gant. Elle recule avec un cri inarticulé. Il soupire puis déclare :

- Très bien. Vous autres, vous allez continuer l'exercice. Rogue, tu viens avec moi.

Et il pars sans vérifier que tous lui obéissent, sûr de son résultat. Il aurait en effet tort d'en douter : les étudiants regardent Marie en hésitant, angoissés pour elle, mais continuent leurs exercices. Tant qu'à elle, elle force ses pieds à suivre son mentor.

Une fois dehors, il se retourne, bouillonnant de colère retenue.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Hum. Pas si retenue que ça, cette colère. Elle baisse les yeux.

- Marie !

Le ton de sa voix, un peu désespéré, très ému, lui fait relever la tête. L'inquiétude sur son visage est réelle. Si réelle que…

- Si tu ne m'explique pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Il hésite, puis :

- Personne ne te touchera, Marie. Je te le promet.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à répondre, il surgit avec la grâce rapide d'un félin et lui arrache ses gants. Elle cache aussitôt ses mains derrière son dos, mais il est si fort… Un instant elle est gênée par la proximité de Logan, qui l'entoure de ses bras à la recherche de ses mains, un instant elle sent un coup de chaleur, un instant… Et puis il ramène ses mains à elle devant ses yeux à lui et regarde.

Elle ne veut pas voir la déception dans ses yeux et détourne les siens. Elle attends la fin du monde. Celle-ci ne vient pas. Mais la colère de Logan s'enfle.

- Marie ! ça ne va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te faire ça ?

Il parle des mains ensanglantées de Marie. Marie, qui n'a pu s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles, de se manger les peaux des doigts jusqu'à faire de ceux-ci des masses rouges suintantes. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle fait ça, ni comment elle a commencé, quelques jours après la mort de Bobby. Mais quand elle commence, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter, c'est terrible. Et la veille, toute seule dans sa chambre, prise d'une crise d'angoisse bien pire que les précédentes, elle s'en est donné à coeur joie.

- Marie, regarde moi !

Mon dieu, mais que sa voix est tendue... S'il n'avait pas été le Wolverine, Logan l'impassible, elle jurerait qu'il est au bord des larmes. Mais non, pas Logan. Quand elle le regarde, elle n'a plus qu'une envie : s'enfouir dans ces bras musclés, le prendre dans les siens fragiles, le réconforter et pleurer.

Il lui caresse doucement les doigts, sans craindre qu'elle ne l'absorbe, assez rapidement pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il l'effleure juste mais ça lui fait déjà mal. Et elle a honte qu'il voie ce qu'elle s'est fait.

--XXX--

Le cours finit, Jubes et Kitty courent vers elle. Elles sont un peu intimidées, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne se sont pas parlées, et puis Rogue fait tellement plus adulte maintenant, tellement plus mûre. Mais bien vite, le naturel de Jubes reprend le dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et le Big Wolverine, Rogue ?

Elle demande avec de grands yeux.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Marie rougit. Elle n'est plus une gamine pourtant, et tout le monde sait bien que sa petite amourette pour Logan est finie.

- Mais... heu... rien.

Kitty rit, Jubilée aussi.

- Allez, Rogue... c'était incroyable tout à l'heure, l'intensité avec laquelle vous vous regardiez... Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les films, moi !

- Mouais, j'ai toujours dit que tu regardais trop la télé.

Toutes les deux la regardent d'un œil soupçonneux, puis sourient et acceptent le changement de conversation, et tout reprend presque comme avant Bobby.

Elles croisent Diablo. Qui regarde Rogue d'un tel air de chien battu, hésitant visiblement à l'aborder, que malgré le pincement au coeur que Marie a dès qu'elle pense à cette soirée désastreuse, elle lui sourit et s'éloigne des filles.

- heu… Je voulais te dire, à propos de l'autre s...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Diablo. Et moins j'y penserai, mieux je me porterai.

Il pousse un espèce de petit gémissement étrange, et elle porte sa main gantée sur l'épaule de l'Elfe.

- Tu veux faire un tour ?

Il lui sourit avec tellement de reconnaissance qu'elle en est gênée. Quand ils croisent Ororo, elle et Kurt se regardent d'une telle façon qu'elle en rit sous cape. Kurt la regarde d'un air ébahi.

- Elle est belle, hein ?

- Une vraie déesse, avoue-t-il un peu gêné. A propos, j'ai l'impression que Mr Wolverine...

Elle commence à se sentir très mal à l'aise et comme une envie de fuir s'empare d'elle. Elle émet une espèce de croassement qu'elle essaie de faire passer pour un rire.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me parle-t-il de lui aujourd'hui ?

Il la regarde mais finit par se taire. Finalement elle aurait peut-être préféré qu'il parle. Au moins elle aurait eu une idée de ce qu'il pensait.

--XXX--

Dans un endroit tenu secret du commun des mortels, surtout des humains normaux, Mystique fait face à un ordinateur dont les données affichées à l'écran sont sans doute lisibles d'elle seule. Derrière elle, Magnéto s'agite.

- Alors ?

- ça vient, grand chef, ça vient. Il décrypte les données que nous avons récupéré l'autre soir à l'entrepôt.

- À propos, on ne jase pas trop ?

Elle lui dédie un de ces airs mystérieux qui font tout son charme.

- Xavier est toujours discret, et la police ne tient pas à faire savoir qu'elle s'est faite ridiculiser de cette manière. Cependant les médias s'interrogent à propos d'une rose en métal sur les lieux.

- Rogue, hein ? Un cas intéressant... Qu'il faudra que je réexamine un jour ou l'autre.

- Elle sera plus difficile à contrôler que la dernière fois, si jamais vous vous y décidez. Quoiqu'il en soit, un petit opportuniste s'est fait reconnaître comme l'auteur de cette "immense œuvre d'art, symbole de la poésie régnant encore dans ce monde de brutes...". Nos amis ne seront pas embêtés par cette petite escarmouche.

Un bip se fait entendre, et leur attention se reporte sur l'ordinateur.

Ils se regardent et se sourient, deux prédateurs associés pour un même festin.

- Le moment de vérité, très chère amie...


	8. Où Rogue rencontre Wolverine

**Disclaimer** : Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas… Vous en doutiez ? Comme c'est gentil !

**Zillah666 **: Merci beaucoup pour ton mot encourageant, et sache que si tu ne me l'avais pas écrit, je n'aurait sans doute jamais post la suite ! Pourtant ce chapitre était presque finit… Je commence à peine à écrire la suite, donc… patience !

**Notes sur le chapitre : **oh, je ne vais pas vous gacher le suspense, si jamais j'ai réussi à en instorer un… Par contre, je peux vous dire que le monde extrieur va à nouveau interférer dès le chapitre suivant.

**Chapitre huit : Où Rogue rencontre Wolverine**

Jean prend son calepin pour vérifier ce qu'elle a à faire aujourd'hui. Elle a toujours aimé la lumière des néons dans son laboratoire. Elle peut voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle aime aussi l'odeur de propre. Elle n'a jamais réussit à vraiment comprendre l'aversion de Logan et Rogue, et de tant d'autres, pour les laboratoires. Oh, bien sûr, raisonnablement, elle prend en compte cette donnée. Mais les gens sont bizarres, quand même. Elle n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre.

Un bruit la fait se retourner. Rogue. Elle se rend compte à quel point elle redoutait cette confrontation au moment où elle voit cette mèche de cheveux blancs. Elle en a un coup au coeur.

Rogue a l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'elle fait là. Elle s'avance, puis s'arrête. Elle dit, très vite, sans lever les yeux :

- Je suis venue te demander pardon.

Jean sursaute. Tellement loin des récriminations enflammées qu'elle attendait ! Ironise-t-elle ? Serait-ce pour que Jean se sente encore plus coupable ? Mais Rogue reprend déjà.

- Je voulais te dire... Pour l'avion.

- L'avion ?

- Ouais... Je suis désolée de l'avoir crashé. Si j'avais réussi à le ramener intact, tu n'aurais pas été obligée de... enfin... Je suis désolée pour mon incapacité.

Ce qui donne à nouveau un coup au coeur du docteur. Oh, Rogue… toi, incapable ?

- Rogue, je... Enfin, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Et là la jeune fille relève la tête, une lueur farouche dans les yeux, qui leur donne un tel éclat que Jean en recule.

- Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus, Jean. Pour l'autre soir.

- Je suis dés...

- ... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Plus jamais.

Et elle dit ça d'une voix si douce, si neutre, comme si elle parlait de la couleur du ciel, de ses cours ou du prochain repas. Rogue se lève, et ouvre la porte du laboratoire. Elle se retourne, avant de partir.

- Au revoir, Jean.

Ce qui donne au docteur envie de la retenir, parce que ça sonne comme un adieu. Peut être Rogue n'a-t-elle pas envie de repenser au passé. À la réflexion, Jean non plus. Soudain, elle se sent à l'étroit dans son laboratoire, ce bon vieux laboratoire, si bien éclairé, dans lequel elle a passé la majeure partie de sa vie d'adulte. Elle se sent un peu à l'étroit dans sa vie aussi, en y pensant.

XXX

Ce soir là, Rogue eut encore des insomnies, Logan et Scott aussi. Et comme de par hasard, elle fut d'abord rejointe par Scott avec lequel elle discuta, puis ils se rendormirent ensemble sur le canapé du salon, et ce ne fut qu'après que Logan déboula, tombant en arrêt devant ce tableau peu commun et néanmoins si charmant. Celui-ci, dans un accès de rage, s'en va se défouler sur un vieil arbre mort du jardin. Le lendemain, Ororo pour sa promenade matinale trouva à la place du vieil arbre mort et triste un tas de bois bien propre et découpé. Comme si la magie s'était promenée là la nuit précédente.

XXX

Le matin est froid. Attendant devant la salle de gym constamment en travaux son prof de Défense à nouveau en retard, Rogue voit sa respiration former une délicate buée devant ses yeux. Ses camarades commencent à s'agiter. Mais Logan arrive, les yeux plus noirs encore que d'habitude, les gestes brusques de celui qui retient sa colère. Il ouvre la porte et les fait rentrer, impatiemment. La salle de sport à déjà commencé à changer : elle est plus grande avec les nouvelles dépendances, plus haute… Au plafond, des poulies maintenant des décors, sur les côtés des obstacles... D'étranges machines ressemblant presque a des caméras sont installées un peu partout et les gradins sont en déménagement. Rogue et ses compagnons regardent avec de grands yeux tout autour d'eux, oubliant pour un instant la mauvaise humeur de Logan.

Bientôt, les exercices commencent. Par équipes de deux, les étudiants exécutent le parcours d'obstacles que Logan a préparé pour eux. Kitty et Jubes se sont mises ensemble, évidemment, Everett avec Longshot, et Samuel avec Theresa. Ce qui laisse une seule personne sans partenaire, Rogue, évidemment. Cela ne lui fait pas trop mal, parce qu'elle sait bien que ses amis ne la rejettent pas, parce qu'il en fallait bien un, et parce qu'elle ne s'est pas précipitée pou se mettre en tandem. Logan, qui est fort pour le combat mais pas forcément pour les maths, décide donc d'être le partenaire de Marie. Ce qui ouvre grand les yeux des autres élèves, qui sont partagés pour la plupart entre envie et regret pour elle : avec Logan comme partenaire, elle ne craint rien des autres équipes. Avec Logan comme partenaire, elle peut craindre… son partenaire. Quant à Jubes et Kitty, elles ouvrent également des grands yeux, mais arborent surtout de grands sourires, et Marie préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui peut se passer dans leurs cerveaux dépravés.

L'exercice commence : Everett et Longshot partent les premiers dans le labyrinthe créé par le Wolverine, et au bout de quelques instant on jurerait qu'ils ont disparu pour de bon. Logan sourit : ses élèves ont bien appris sa leçon sur la marche en silence. Kitty et Jubes partent aussi, avec détermination, puis Samuel et Theresa. Et enfin, après quelques instants passés dans un silence gênant, Logan et Marie. dès le départ franchit, Logan n'est plus le même. Sa démarche, sa silhouette ont changé : il est un chasseur; Marie reconnaît sa façon d'être qu'elle a observé lors de leur fuite de l'école. Bizarrement, alors qu'elle e était rassurée à l'époque, cela lui fait peur à présent.

Au loin, des bruits de voix retentissent : Jubes et Kitty ont rencontré Everett et Longshot. Ils se battent physiquement : interdiction d'utiliser sa mutation. Elle échange un regard avec Logan, ils vont de l'avant... Soudain, un amas se dresse devant eux. Logan en escalade les premiers étages et elle le suit. Tout se déroule à merveille, Marie est assez fière d'elle.

Mais soudain, tout dérape, et elle tombe en arrière. Une main velue surgit du néant pour la rattraper, et elle a le réflexe de lutter de toutes ses forces, frénétiquement, contre cette main. Logan lâche prise et elle retombe. Le choc est sourd, mais elle en ressent les vibrations dans ses os. Rien de grave, elle en sera quitte pour quelques bleus, mais si ç'avait été une vraie mission avec un obstacle plus grand, elle aurait été en danger.

En un instant, Logan est là, près d'elle, la vive inquiétude dans ses yeux cédant déjà sa place à une colère telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue dirigée contre elle. La fois précédente, avec l'histoire de ses mains (qu'elle ne se ronge plus, plus autant), la colère était mélangée à une sorte de… Ce jour-là, Logan s'était mis à sa place, la comprenait. Là pas. Un frisson parcourt son échine. Il bout, et la prend par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la salle, par un raccourci qu'elle n'avait même pas vu auparavant. Au dehors, il fait toujours aussi froid.

Bêtement, Marie se demande si les autres se sont rendu compte de leur départ. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à penser... Il faudrait d'abord savoir ce qu'il va arriver à sa propre peau ! Il va se mettre à hurler, c'est sûr.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Il ne hurle pas, c'est pire. Maire ne sait même pas si elle va réussir à sortir un son.

- Je ne sais pas.

En fait, elle commence à en avoir marre. ça fait deux fois qu'il s'emporte contre elle. il a peut-être des raisons… il a sûrement des raisons… n'empêche qu'il est Logan et que Logan ne s'emporte jamais contre elle ! C'est presque même une définition de Logan.

- Putain, mais Marie, tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

Cette fois, il hurle. et allez savoir pourquoi, ça fait craquer quelque chose en elle et elle lâche sans le vouloir :

- Faut croire que non.

Elle regrette immédiatement, elle fait un geste des mains en avant comme pour retenir ses paroles, pour l'enlacer et lui dire que c'est faux ; mais c'est trop tard. Au regard froid qu'il lui jette, Rogue comprend qu'en lui aussi s'est cassé quelque chose.

- Ah oui ? Tu as peut-être plus confiance dans ce cher Scottie ?

Incompréhension totale.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez l'habitude de vous faire des petits câlins sur le canapé ?

Là, il est carrément méchant et vulgaire, en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Logan !

- Rien, mais c'est quand même étrange qu'à chaque fois que j'ai une insomnie je te trouve avec notre leader préféré sur le canapé du salon !

Elle ne sait même pas quoi répondre tant cette situation est ridicule. Du coup elle le lui dit.

- Est-ce que tu serais… Jaloux ?

Sa réaction est immédiate, c'est celle qu'elle attendait. Il hausse un sourcil, et elle se sent stupide rien que d'avoir évoqué cette éventualité. Et ça lui échappe, d'un ton boudeur…

- Dommage.

Il… rougit ? Un peu…

- Logan ? ça va, tu sais. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais…

- Oh, arrête de dire ça, Marie !

Sa façon de dire ça la fait rougir… pour la première fois on dirait qu'il ne la considère lus comme une petite sœur…

- Par exemple, Marie… Je pourrais te toucher, moi.

- Ah oui ? Et te retrouver une troisième fois dans le labo de Jean ?

- Mon organisme s'habitue, Marie.

Les larmes montent aux yeux de Marie, sans que celle ci cherche à en comprendre la cause.

- C'est ça, oui. Au fait logan, t'as quel âge ?

Il recule, il a mal compris.

- Oui, je sais, si ça se trouve je suis plus vieux que le Prof. Je suis un vieux croûton qui ne devrait même pas imaginer être avec une femme, excepté peut-être Jeanne Calmant !

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Logan. Mais si tu as cet âge là maintenant, dans combien d'années paraîtras-tu avoir l'âge du prof ? À ce moment-là, Logan, je serais peut-être morte de vieillesse depuis des décennies !

Il s'approche, prédateur, et sourit.

- Mais si on devait en venir à s'approcher, à se… toucher, Marie. Tu absorberais mon pouvoir, un peu à chaque fois. Tes cellules aussi vieilliraient moins vite, Marie. Peut-être même finirais-tu par absorber mon pouvoir de façon permanente ?

Elle ne peut retenir un rire nerveux.

- Alors on est fait pour être ensemble.

Elle aurait voulu que sa voix n'ait pas cet accen si amer, si peiné. Elle vois la douleur dans les yeux de cet homme qui lui fait face.

elle s'attend à ce qu'il grogne, feigne de n'avoir pas eu cette conversation, plaisante, s'éloigne… Elle s'attend à tout sauf aux doigts nus de Logan sur sa joue, à la lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Elle ne s'y attend pas, mais lorsqu'il le fait, ce geste lui semble le plus naturel du monde, comme si tout n'avait été depuis la création, les siècles passés jusqu'à leur présence à deux pas d'un gymnase en constrcution, dans la froideur du matin, comme si tout le reste n'avait existé qu'en l'attente de ce moment. Rien d'autre n'existe, rien d'autre ne vaut la peine d'exister. Ils se regardent, se regardent, se regardent encore… Doucement il approche ses lèvres et embrasse la paupière de Marie, et il sent son coeur défaillir à la douceur douloureuse de sa peau. Si délicate, si belle avec ses cheveux bruns et blancs, ses yeux bruns, sa bouche claire, ce regard perdu… il pourrait passer sa vie à la décrire. Elle s'accroche à lui, et une espèce de frénésie affamée s'emparre de lui, il voudrait la toucher l'embrasser, la tenir tout contre lui à la fois, sans trève, sans même perdre de temps à respirer. Il ne peut pas faire tout ça à la fois, bien sûr, et c'est dangereux, alors pour habituer son métabolisme à son futur quotidient, il se contente d'appliquer, très doucement, ses lèvres contre la frontière de l'oeil de Sa femme. Il restera là toute sa vie, dans ce coin froid, humide et pas finit, avec Marie à la frontière de lui même, jusqu'à la fin des temps. La douleur commence à poindre, elle l'absorbe peu à peu. Ils restent ainsi.

XXX

Kurt repose le journal sur la table, les pensées inquiètes déjà envolées.

La Déesse est là... Parfois, il se demande si elle se rend bien compte de la beauté pure qu'elle a, de son intelligence, de son humour qui pointe, parfois, là où on l'attend le moins. Mais non, sans doute ne vois-t-elle en elle-même a présent que ce que tant d'autres ont trouvé : une image, un mythe. Le mythe d'une déesse qui n'existe pas.

Ororo est réelle, bien humaine, cependant. Comme elle doit avoir envie de hurler, parfois, devant la prison où l'ont enfermé tous les regards posés sur elle.

Elle sourit, songeuse. Peut-être sait-elle que lui, il voit en elle l'humaine. Curieux qu'un être mystique comme lui (il sait bien ce que cachent ces sourirs quand il prie) soit attiré par la part prosaïque d'une déesse.

Elle part, il la suit.

Sur la couverture du journal oublié là, sur cette table en bois, un article inquiet dénonce la disparition de nombreux jeunes en quelques jours, un peu partout dans la ville de New-York...


	9. Où le monde extérieur existe à nouveau

**Disclaimer** : Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Notes sur le chapitre : **eh ben du coup, sur ma lancée, j'en poste un autre ! Je ne vous cache pas que la fin approche, et qu'en fait j'en suis contente, j'aurais plus le temps pour faire le reste ! Dans ce chapitre, eh bien, l'action extérieure aux héros avance.

**Chapitre neuf : Où le monde extérieur existe à nouveau**

Rogue sent sur elle le regard accusateur de ce moraliste de Summers. Scott, il s'appelle Scott. Elle ne doit pas laisser la personnalité de Logan l'envahir. Dur quand elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui et à leur matinée.

Elle le savait, pourtant, que ça finirait à l'infirmerie ! Elle s'était bien juré, ce soir là, ce premier soir, une éternité auparavant, que plus jamais elle ne devrait hurler à l'aide, paniquée et impuissante, avec Logan gisant à ses côtés. Faut croire que la fatalité, parfois…

À ses côtés, Logan lui sourit. Il bouge doucement la main, presque comme s'il voulait qu'elle la prenne.

- Rogue, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Il insiste, Summers. Scott ! Scott. Elle l'aime beaucoup, tout ça, mais quand même, il insiste. Elle lui rétorque, droit dans les yeux, un peu agressive :

- On s'est embrassés.

Il est sous le choc, c'est évident. Il aspire un grand coup sous la surprise, ouvre des yeux ronds (on dirait des soucoupes, c'est drôle) et son visage prend une teinte telle que Rogue commence à se demander, avec une pointe de curiosité scientifique, si elle ne va pas devoir appeler Jeannie pour qu'on le mette sur le lit à côté de celui de Logan.

- D'ailleurs, tu peux nous laisser, Scott ? On a des choses à se dire je crois.

Il acquiesce, visiblement affaiblit sous la nouvelle (il se serait débattu un minimum, autrement), et pars, refermant, comme à son habitude, soigneusement la porte derrière lui. L'attention de Rogue peut à nouveau se concentrer totalement sur l'homme qui est couché à côté d'elle. Mais pas longtemps, parce que trois coups brefs sont frappés contre la porte. Rogue soupire alors qu'entre Jean, un plateau repas à la main.

- Comme tu n'as pas pu manger ce midi, je t'ai apporté ça. Notre malade préféré va bien ?

Elle est ravissante, vraiment. Le soleil fait briller ses cheveux roux coupés courts, met en relief son sourire… Elle a l'air de tellement bonne humeur que c'est communicatif. Rogue ne se sent pas très réceptrice, pourtant. Tout ce qu'elle demande est un moment d'intimité avec Logan !

- Scott t'a dit ?

- Oui, je viens de le croiser, répond la rousse tout en installant le plateau repas à côté de Rogue. Elle se redresse pour continuer, un brin pensive :

- ça explique bien des choses.

Elle reprend aussitôt son humeur guillerette.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous devez avoir des choses vous dire… À plus tard !

Et elle s'en va, fraîche et pimpante, alors que Rogue a déjà retourné ses pensées vers le Wolverine.

Lorsqu'elle referme la porte derrière elle, Jean s'arrête un instant et se laisse aller, le dos contre celle-ci. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, alors qu'autour d'elle, dans le couloir, les objets commencent à flotter partout : un vase par ci, un tableau par là, ici un tabouret... Les objets commencent à tourner, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, alors qu'elle tente de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle étend une main tremblante devant elle, appelle doucement les objets à se reposer, lutte contre la douleur qui la saisit comme toujours ces derniers temps quant elle lutte contre ses propres pouvoirs. Soudain, Scott est là, devant elle, et tout se calme, se repose. Il ne dit rien et la prend dans ses bras, et elle lui est reconnaissante pour les deux gestes également.

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, nul ne s'est rendu compte de la tempête qui a eut lieu dans le couloir. Dès le départ de Jean, rogue a commencé à parler, les yeux fixés droit devant elle pour ne pas flancher à la vue de Logan.

- Logan , ça ne va pas aller… Je sais déjà que je ne pourrais pa supporter ça plus longtemps… Toujours me demander si notre prochain geste ne va pas te tuer, passer mon temps à te veiller à l'infirmerie, sentir les regards désolés ou incompréhensifs des gens...

Elle sent quelque chose sur sa main qui l'empêche de continuer, et elle baisse les yeux pour voir ce que c'est : il s'agit de la main de Logan. elle la regarde un instant, attendrie, épatée par ses capacités de régénérescence qui font qu'il peut déjà bouger la main, avant de réaliser que sa main à elle est également nue. Dans un sursaut elle tente de se dégager, mais on n'a pas idée d'avoir une telle poigne, même à l'article de la mort !

Sans cesser de lutter, elle lui adresse son regard le plus sévère, et cet idiot est en train de lui sourire ! Il lui adresse le regard le plus charmeur qu'il possède (et qui est déjà à se damner), avant de souffler :

- Tu ne connaît pas le Wolverine, ma chérie… Quand il a une proie, il ne la lâche pas… Je ne renoncerait pas à te résister, darling…

Un dernier sourire et il se laisse retomber sur son lit, à bout de souffle. Elle peut enfin récupérer sa main ce qu'elle fait sans se gêner. Elle le regarde, un brin désespérée, un brin heureuse : que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire de cet animal ?

XXX

Everett marche, tranquille, sur la longue route qui le mènera à long terme à l'entrée de l'école. Il a adore ce chemin la nuit, il a quelque chose de magique. L'air, ce soir, a quelque chose de particulier, d'inhabituel. Il arrête un instant sa route, le nez à l'affût, intrigué. Soudain des bruits de pas viennent de partout. un peu affolé, il tente de se retourner, de courir, de faire quelque chose, mais c'est déjà trop tard : un grand coup vient de derrière et Everett Thomas tombe, assommé.

XXX

Theresa rentre d'une soirée agréable, avec des amis, en ville. Elle s'apprête à enfourcher sa moto lorsqu'elle aperçoit, au loin, Ororo et Kurt. Ils sont bien habillés, ils ont du passer une soirée en amoureux. Elle sourit, une idée lui venant à l'esprit : elle va les suivre et leur faire une surprise. Mais voilà qu'arrivée dans la ruelle elle a perdu leur trace… À propos cette ruelle elle est bien sombre, elle est bien vide… Elle sent comme un frisson de peur et se retourne pour partir, mais est happée par un grand trou noir au cours du processus.

XXX

Logan ouvre les yeux et sourit : sa vue confirme son odorat : Marie est là, à côté de son lit, endormie. Étrange comme en quelques temps elle s'est accrochée à son cœur. Elle se réveille, lui sourit, puis son visage prend une expression soucieuse.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis depuis hier, Logan ?

Son sourire à lui se fait prédateur.

- Absolument pas. Tu veux une preuve ?

Étrangement, ça la fait sourire à son tour. Bien qu'avec un soupçon de mélancolie, peut-être. Elle fait non de la tête. Pour lui prouver que, d'abord, il va mieux, et ensuite, qu'on ne l'apprivoise pas comme ça, il lui saute dessus.

Sous a surprise, Marie tombe par terre, et lui par dessus elle. À la voir comme ça mi-rieuse mi-fachée, il a furieusement envie de l'embrasser, mais déjà des pas résonnent dans le couloir ; il aide sa proie à se relever, elle pourrait lui en vouloir d'être trouvée dans une position compromettante.

C'est Summers. Il le regarde d'un air dédaigneux, comme s'il n'était pas assez bien pour Marie, puis l'ignore et s'adresse uniquement à celle-ci.

- Dis-moi, Rogue… Tu voulais bien aller à l'université, ce matin ?

Les yeux de Marie s'ouvrent grand et le temps de leur faire un signe d'adieux, elle a déjà passé la porte. Autant pour leur baiser.

Summers se détourne déjà et s'apprête à partir, son forfait accompli.

Logan grogne et s'apprête à se lancer à sa poursuite pour lui dire deux mots, mais… Allez savoir pourquoi, il n'est pas d'humeur. Il se lève donc et abandonne une nouvelle fois la chambre (qui lui est presque attitrée !) de l'infirmerie.

À peine dans le couloir, une voix résonne dans sa tête :

- À tous les X-Men… Venez vite dans mon bureau ! À tous les X-Men… Venez immédiatement dans mon bureau !

La voix du professeur à l'air très inquiète… Et Logan, qui sent que la situation est sérieuse, ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'heureusement, Marie est partie pour l'université.

XXX

Le bureau est calme, mais l'atmosphère tendue. Tous les X-Men sont réunis, et leurs visages portent tous la même inquiétude. Parmi eux, quelques visages plus jeunes, porteurs eux d'une véritable angoisse : Kitty Pride, Jubilée, Samuel.

Le professeur vient de mettre au courant ses troupes : les trois jeunes viennent de lui apprendre que deux jeunes mutants, Theresa Cassidy et Everett Thomas, ont disparu dans des circonstances similaires mais endroits différents. Il a alors été consulté Cérébro, qui lui a indiqué que les deux élèves étaient au même endroit, entourés de nombreux jeunes de leur âge, mutants ou pas. Une équipe, sous la direction de Cyclope, partira à leur recherche, dirigée mentalement par le professeur.

Les visages se font décidés, querelleurs. Déjà les jeunes veulent apporter leur soutient, et les adultes refusent : trop dangereux. L'équipe sera composée de Cyclope, Jean et Diablo pour l'instant, ils sont chargés d'en apprendre plus sur leur ennemi avant de passer à l'acte.

Ainsi tous trois partent, Jean et Scott presque heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour se distraire de leurs ennuis, Diablo préoccupé à l'idée de revoir Mystique.

Le voyage se passe sans problème, en moto. Le professeur les guide vers un entrepôt obscur devant lequel montent la garde, ô surprise, les deux enfants de Magnéto : la sorcière rouge et son jumeau vif-argent. Tous deux sont silencieux, enfouis dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'une heure sortent Mystique et le Crapaud, tous se saluent et les deux gardes continuent leur boulot tandis que les deux autres mutants s'éloignent en direction des x-men cachés. Mystique elle aussi est plongée dans ses pensées, le Crapaud à l'air préoccupé. C'est lui qui parle le premier.

- Je me demande où tout ça va nous mener, Myst.

- Vers un monde meilleur, mon crapaud. Vers un monde meilleur.

- Tu y crois, toi, au monde meilleur de Magnéto ?

- Débarrassés des humains, plus de problème racial : le monde sera meilleur.

- Alors ce n'est pas ça qui te pose problème.

Silence, Mystique ne réagissant pas aux propos du Crapaud.

- C'est à cause de ton fils ?

Mystique s'arrête, net. Diablo et Scott, qui les suivent, doivent se cacher prestement pour ne pas être vus. Elle jette un coup d'œil mortel à son ami. Celui ci répond d'un sourire timide.

- Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, Myst. Si ce n'était pas suffisant, ton comportement le prouvait. Je crois que Magnéto aussi sait que l'Elfe bleu est ton fils.

Diablo se fige, ne respire plus, n'existe plus. Une donnée ingérable s'est introduite dans son cerveau. Mystique est sa mère ? Mais… comme elle en parlait... Scott pose une main amicale sur son épaule et lui fait signe de revenir sur leurs pas. En chemin la voix de Jean dans leurs têtes ler dit de se retrouver aux motos, ils ont de quoi parler.

XXX

Rogue n'est pas fière de son manque de concentration en cours ce matin… Dans le campus empli d'étudiants, elle continue à se demander où va la mener son histoire avec Logan. Si elle continue à être aussi préoccupée par lui, jamais elle ne parviendra à obtenir son diplôme de Langues appliquées ! Et alors, adieu la carrière de traductrice…

Elle est tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rend pas immédiatement compte de l'agitation devant elle. Une fille de sa promo se penche vers elle et lui murmure :

- Dis, Rogue, t'a vu le mec, devant ? Il a vraiment la classe… J'ai l'impression qu'il regarde vers nous, non ?

Et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux, Marie se rend compte que le vacarme est du à Logan, mécontent de ne pas trouver de bière à la cafétéria extérieure, et aux mecs mécontents de voir leurs copines lui jeter des oeillades. Et en effet, Logan regarde carrément vers elles. Enfin, vers elle, elle suppose. Un instant de paranoïa imbécile lui en fait douter, elle jette un coup d'œil à Judy à ses côtés puis à Logan, mais c'est bien elle et personne d'autre qu'il regarde. D'ailleurs les autres font de même, curieux de voir celle que regarde celui que tout le monde regarde.

On fait mieux pour se changer les idées. Rouge d'embarras, Rogue marche droit vers lui et l'entraîne loin des regards étrangers. il lui sourit, l'imbécile, et lui offre une rose rouge qu'il cachait sous son blouson. Logan romantique, on aura tout vu !

- T'es fier de toi ? Grogne-t-elle.

- Ouais, assez, ça t'a fait plaisir.

Et c'est vrai, elle est surprise de le constater, ça lui fait plaisir. Alors pour un instant, rien qu'un instant, elle cède, se hisse vers lui et l'embrasse, délicatement, sur les lèvres.


	10. Où la fin est proche

**Zillah666 :** Toi qui te demandais ce qui allait arriver aux autres mutants, eh ben tu vas être servie ! Quoiqu'on se pose encore beaucoup de questions à la fin du chapitre... Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires encourageants !

**Vinaigrette :** Wow ! ça c'est une review agréable à recevoir ! T'en fait pas je continue, je continue (ok, à mon rythme...), et je vais d'ailleurs pas tarder à finir, je suis à le fin de la fic, là…

**Silmaril666 :** merci beaucoup ! À propos des intrigues d'à côté, ben là elles commencent à reprendre le devant de la scène, et… enfin, tu verras.

**Notes sur le chapitre :** ben je pensais au départ finir en deux chapitres, mais le chapitre qui suit était censé n'être qu'une moitié de chapitre, donc… En tout cas, il prépare au final. qui ne devrait pas trop tarder à venir, j'ai déjà mis en place à l'écrit la structure des événements.

**Disclaimer :** Non, non, toujours pas… (Persos, pas à moi. Histoire, si.)

**AJOUT : **Je tiens une fois encore à vous conseiller à tous, surtout ceux qui apprécie ma fic, que Jenn en écrit des magnifiques sur le même couple. Petit problème : elles sont en anglais, et pour les âmes sensibles, il y a parfois du sexe… Ceci dit, je n'en ai jamais vu de mieux écrites. Elles sont presque toutes sur le site WRFA, où se trouvent bien d'autres auteurs et fanfics, tout ça exclusivement réservé à mon couple préféré : Rogue et Logan.

**Chapitre dix : Où la fin est proche**

Ils sont là, tous les deux, accrochés l'un à l'autre, sur la moto de Logan, et c'est bien. Pour un instant de répits hors de leurs problèmes relationnels et de cette saloperie de monde extérieur qui ne peut s'empêcher d'interférer avec les histoires d'amour, pour que comme dans la chanson, elles finissent mal. De leur baiser, aucun mal n'est sorti, Logan n'a pas réagit. Son système immunitaire s'est-il adapté au virus Rogue ? Ils n'osent encore y croire, le contact était si léger, si rapide… Les portes de l'école s'ouvrent devant eux, et on croirait que c'est magique, que le monde s'incline devant eux. Ce n'est bien sûr qu'électrique, mais qui sait, c'est peut-être un signe ?

Déjà, au bout de l'allée, un attroupement s'est formé. Pour les attendre ?

Diablo a l'air sombre, Ororo une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et le regard résolu, Scott et Jean les yeux dans les yeux, les mains sur le visage l'un de l'autre. Le professeur, bien sûr, et… des élèves. Jubilée, Kitty, Samuel, Colossus et Longshot. Ceux-ci ont l'air inquiet et batailleur.

À peine la moto arrêtée, Rogue court vers eux pour savoir ce qui se passe. Logan suit, plus lentement. Il a remarqué les regards que Rogue, dans sa précipitation, n'a pas relevé : leurs amis sont mal à l'aise face à leur couple. Tant pis, ils s'y feront.

Une équipe s'apprête à partir vers le repère de Magnéto, pour libérer les jeunes humains et mutants qui y sont prisonniers. Il ne manquait plus que Rogue et Logan. Tous partent, les élèves ayant réussit à convaincre leurs maîtres de prendre part à la confrontation.

XXX--

Dans le jet, Logan jette un regard inquiet à Rogue. Pourquoi les ennuis commencent-ils toujours si vite ? La réponse est simple : parce qu'en réalité, ils ne finissent jamais, on parvient seulement à les oublier quelques instants. Elle lui sourit, rassurante.

Ils se posent sur le toit d'un immeuble, deux rues plus loin, et descendent. L'atmosphère est lourde, les regards fixes, les plus jeunes au bord des larmes. Tous sentent peser sur leurs épaules le poids de leur propre importance, accompagné d'un sentiment d'urgence de mauvaise augure.

Les jeunes s'imaginent faire partie, enfin, d'un combat et d'un but plus grand qu'eux. Ils savent bien qu'un jour le monde merveilleux que le professeur a rêvé pour eux existera, et que sera grâce à eux. Fiers de cette importance, heureux d'avoir un but, insensibilisés par la peur, ils se rendent à ce qu'ils savent dégénérer forcément en combat le cœur battant, les genoux faibles mais résolus. Ils vont enfin aider.

Quand aux moins jeunes, aux plus expérimentés, ils évaluent l'endroit, les façons de l'exploiter en cas de combat. Le professeur et Scott espèrent encore réussir à éviter une bataille par la discussion. Tant que toutes les cartes ne sont pas en main, ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. Diablo ne peut détacher son esprit de sa mère, qu'il va devoir affronter en face. Ororo lui jette des coups d'œil soucieux, il a changé depuis leur retour d'exploration, il est plus distant et refuse de lui dire ce qui le tracasse, et le tracasse visiblement de plus en plus tandis qu'ils se rapprochent de la rencontre avec Magnéto et sa Confrérie. Logan et le Professeur Xavier ouvrent tous leurs sens, tentant de déceler des présences non désirées, l'un avec son flair et son ouïe, l'autre avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Logan se tient le plus près possible de Marie, inconsciemment, de manière à pouvoir toujours la protéger. Rien ne compte plus qu'elle, absolument rien. Pas même sa vie à lui, pas même le monde.

Et Jean. Jean, elle ne pense à rien, elle a l'esprit loin de ce combat, indifférente à ce qui va se passer, elle est perdue dans un monde intérieur ou nul n'a plus accès depuis quelques temps.

Leurs pas résonnent dans le silence environnant. Le paysage est citadin, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on n'entende aucun bruit d'oiseau mais l'ensemble était trop froid, trop vide, trop silencieux. Pas un souffle de vent. Jubes et Kitty se surprennent à avoir envie de pleurer, le cœur lourd d'un sentiment d'inexorable, convaincues que tout à déjà été décidé et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à terminer la partie avec le moins de casse possible.

L'entrée de l'entrepôt se révèle enfin à eux, un bâtiment d'une banalité désespérante. Une tente immense d'un jaune ravissant au goût de Jubes occupe une grande partie du gravier froid face au bâtiment noir et bas. Ses pans claquent doucement au vent qui commence à se lever, comme pour ajouter à la tension. Ils se mettent en formation et attendent Magnéto et ses hommes qui vont venir, prévenus par leurs systèmes d'alarme. Des pas se font entendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la porte en bois sombre s'ouvre et laisse apparaître une femme bleue aux cheveux rouges et au sourire moqueur.

Bienvenue, très chers amis. Nous vous attendions.

Scott s'apprête à parler, mais le professeur le devance.

Approche, Éric.

La porte s'ouvre un peu plus grand, Mystique s'écarte et laisse passer Éric Lensherr, Magnéto.

Mon vieil ami. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Tu le sais bien, Éric. Deux de mes étudiants ont disparu dans des conditions étranges, Theresa Rourke Cassidy et Everett Thomas. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'ils sont auprès de toi.

Mystique sourit à nouveau et réplique :

Voyons, Charles. Votre paranoïa envers votre vieil ami ne connaît plus de bornes. Je peux…

Elle s'arrête, obéissant à la main que vient de lever Magnéto. Celui-ci se retourne vers elle.

Non, très chère, pas de mystères envers mon plus vieil ami. Je t'en aurait parlé plus tôt, Charles, n'étant ton caractère effarouché dès qu'il s'agit envers tout innovation sociale.

Ce à quoi les X-Men inquiets, froncent les sourcils. Les innovations sociales de Magnéto réservent rarement de bonnes surprises, étant donné sa conception particulière des rapports entre mutants et humains. Celui-ci continue son petit discours d'accueil.

Lors de notre dernière rencontre, Charles, nous n'avons pas eut le temps de nous appesantir sur nos projets mutuels, si tu te souviens bien. Nous étions sur une base militaire et mes amis et moi-même venions de dérober les documents top secrets concernant une affaire qui m'intéressait.

Jubes est vraiment trop curieuse envers cette tente jaune (ça doit être un signe, cette couleur… comme si elle l'appelait). Elle en soulève un pan, discrètement, et ne peut retenir un cri de surprise, écartant plus encore les pans du chapiteau pour laisser ses compagnons voir.

À l'intérieur de la tente, il y a un trou dans l'obscurité. À travers ce trou se découpe un paysage verdoyant et ensoleillé qui n'existe nulle part ailleurs que dans cette déchirure à travers la réalité. tous les yeux se tournent vers Lensherr alors qu'il reprend la parole, pas troublé le moins du monde.

Le gouvernement à récemment découvert, grâce à ses kyrielles de scientifiques, un moyen, une clé pour ouvrir la porte menant à d'autres univers, vides de toute présence humaine. Mon projet est simple : un monde pour les mutants, un autre pour les non-mutants. Je n'ai fait, depuis notre dernière rencontre, que diverses recherches sur ces mondes.

Un cri se fait entendre. Mystique sort un calepin et un stylo d'on ne sais où et prend des notes alors que de l'autre côté du trou un jeune homme aux traits tirés, très maigre et le bras en sang, accourt vers nos héros abasourdis. Un animal étrange, que nul n'a le temps de voir, le poursuit et le rattrape. Magnéto prélève les boutons métalliques de la chemise du professeur, qui s'ouvre sur toute sa longueur, donnant à Xavier un air dépenaillé décalé par rapport à son personnage, et les transforme en balles meurtrières qui vont s'enfoncer avec violence dans l'animal et le tuent. L'adolescent se retourne, voit son poursuivant à terre, et s'évanouit de soulagement. Tous sursautent quand Mystique prend la parole.

" Pas celui-là non plus, finalement, je suppose.

Non très chère, il nous faudra poursuivre nos recherches.

Vous voulez dire que vous vous servez d'adolescents mutants pour vos expériences ?" S'écrie, les yeux agrandis de dégoût, Kitty. "Vous vous en servez de… cobayes ?" Et elle crache presque ce dernier mot, inconsciente du pouvoir de ses opposants et le visage pourpre de colère.

Mais aussi des non mutants. Pour leur trouver un monde vivable. Nous pourrons ensuite organiser la migration et vivre enfin libres dans notre monde débarrassé de cette vermine !

Tous le regardent, atterrés par tant de folie et de cruauté. Charles Xavier reprend alors la parole et sa voix comme son visage sont graves.

Et si les humains ne veulent pas partir ?

Nous les forceront, très cher ami. À voir votre visage sévère et celui de vos camarades, j'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec notre projet, et que nous allons devoir, une fois encore, combattre.

Alors qu'à regret le professeur s'apprête à acquiescer, diablo ne peut plus se retenir et s'écrie :

Et vous qui vous êtes révélée être ma mère, comment pouvez vous prendre part à une chose aussi inhumaine ? Je veux croire qu'une rédemption est possible, vous étiez si sévère envers vos actes passés !

Mystique flanche un peu lors de cette diatribe. Apprendre d'un coup que son fils la sait sa mère… une douleur fugitive traverse ses yeux jaunes, et elle se retient, soudain faible, à Magnéto. Mais avant même que Diablo ait finit de parler, elle reprend ce sourire mi-moqueur mi-séducteur qu'elle s'est choisit, il y a longtemps, et mime un baiser qu'elle envoie de sa main envers son fils.

J'ai choisit mon camp depuis longtemps, fiston. C'est pas pour changer maintenant.

Et elle se retourne vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, fait un signe et se pose à côté de la porte, tandis que Magnéto se pose de même de l'autre côté du cadrant et que Diablo se retient de pleurer, accablé par la douleur. Les portes voisines s'ouvrent brusquement, et de toutes les portes sortent les troupes de Magnéto, appelées par Mystique, son fidèle lieutenant.

Magnéto, avant l'affrontement final, se charge assez ironiquement des présentations. Il tend la main vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui est hautainement placé à ses côtés.

Vif Argent, mon fils. Vous découvrirez assez vite, je suppose, si ce n'est déjà fait, d'où lui vient ce surnom.

Puis il montre la jeune femme rousse aux cotés de Mystique, le visage aussi expressif que celui d'une statue de marbre.

La Sorcière Rouge, ma fille bien aimée, favorisée par la chance.

Puis il désigne Pyro, le Crapaud et Dents de Sabre, en rang aux côtés de Vif Argent.

Vous connaissez déjà mes très chers collaborateurs, surtout le plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

Et enfin il désigne tour à tour les deux personnes aux côtés de sa fille. Une jeune femme aux oreilles pointues, une queue et de la fourrure marron, occupée à ignorer les x-men en examinant ses ongles. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec le même regard vicieux que Dents de Sabre, dirigé droit vers Rogue, qu'il trouve tout à fait à son goût.

Thornn et Avalanche, mes nouveaux alliés. Mes amis, les X-Men, une bande de moralisateurs œuvrant pour le bien de l'humanité. Bon, les présentations sont faites, Charles, les règles de préséance respectées. Si nous commencions ?

Face à face, les deux groupes s'observent un moment, un moment figé avant que la grande bataille ne commence.


	11. Où les héros bataillent

**Silmaril666** : ça va, j'ai pas trop trainé ? lol. Bon, ben je savais bien qu'un chapitre n'y suffirait pas, j'ai dû le scinder en deux, ça va en faire un en plus, génial, non ? Toi qui appréciais l'action, il y en a encore plus ici, il n'y a même que ça…

**Notes sur le chapitre : **Ben l'action commence, comme le dit le titre. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, mais après le dernier chapitre il devrait y avoir une conclusion. Pas beaucoup d'évolution dans les psychologies des persos pour ce chapitre, par contre, le prochain…

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appatiennent pas, l'utilisation que j'en ai, si.

**Chapitre onze : Où les héros bataillent**

Soudain, pour rompre la tranquillité, Avalanche se rue vers Rogue et la précipite à terre malgré les réflexes de Logan, qui tentant de l'arrêter se tord le bras et hurle de douleur.

Cet élan brutal atteint son but : tout se dégèle, les affrontants se choisissent leurs adversaires rapidement et les deux groupes se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Jubes et Kitty, tentant d'atteindre la porte du hangar menant à un couloir sombre dont on ne voit pas le bout et par là même sans doute aux adolescents prisonniers, sont arrêtées par l'arrivée du Crapaud. Celui-ci est ralentit à cause de l'emprise exercée par Xavier sur son cerveau, tout comme sur ceux de Vif-Argent afin le ralentir suffisamment pour permettre aux attaques des X-Men de porter leurs fruits, de Thornn, qui s'est choisie Sam pour cible et se glisse face à lui, et des autres membres de la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants afin de les empêcher de s'attaquer à lui. Quant à Magnéto, Scott se charge de l'affronter puisque les pouvoirs psy n'ont aucun effet sur lui, alors que Jean se retrouve face à Pyro, son ancien élève, et que Colossus se prépare à parer l'attaque de Dents de Sabre.

XXX--

Diablo hésite, le regard rivé sur Mystique. Celle-ci lui offre un dernier sourire, une sorte de rage autodestructrice dans les yeux, et se précipite vers Tornade. Elle est fine, elle a bien remarqué la tendresse qui les lie tous les deux, et sait ainsi ruiner toute l'affection que son fils pourrait éprouver envers elle. Tornade, qui était en train d'appeler les éléments à elle, se retrouve projetée à terre, le souffle coupé.

Ce geste convainc cependant Diablo d'agir. Il se téléporte juste devant sa mère et d'un coup de pied qu'il lui envoie en se retournant dans les airs l'envoie valser quelques pas plus loin. Mystique se relève bientôt, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et se transforme en Tornade. Elle et son fils s'affrontent du regard, avant de se précipiter l'un vers l'autre, la même rage au fond du coeur.

XXX--

C'était prévu dès le départ. Si combat il y avait, elles n'y prendraient pas part. Et maintenant qu'elles sursautent à la vue d'Avalanche se jetant sur Marie, Jubilée et Kitty reçoivent toutes deux un message télépathique du Professeur leur demandant d'entrer dans le hangar et de délivrer les jeunes. Elles ne demandent pas mieux que d'agir, et sortent de leur apathie. Pas besoin de mots entre elles, elle se connaissent depuis si longtemps… Elles ne se regardent même pas pour savoir si l'autre suit, sachant très exactement que c'est le cas. Comme si elles pressentaient la présence de l'autre sans l'aide du regard.

Autour d'elles le combat fait rage, et elles ne voient le Crapaud bondir en leur direction qu'au moment où il se redresse face à elles. Il a un regard affamé et semble se réjouir de deux proies aussi inexpérimentées. Sans un mot Jubes s'arrête face à lui et fait signe à Kitty d'avancer. Le Crapaud rit quand Kitty s'avance résolument vers lui, mais son rire se stoppe net quand elle lui passe au travers. Et il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il est aveuglé par les feux d'artifice que Jubilée tire juste devant ses yeux. En plus de cette soudaine douleur, il se sent tout engourdi, comme s'il avait la plus grande gueule de bois qu'il eut été donnée d'avoir, et se sent aux frontières de l'immobilité.

XXX--

Longshott n'est pas paralysé par la surprise ou la peur, contrairement à ses camarades. S'il ne se précipite pas vers le premier adversaire, c'est pour pouvoir assimiler les attitudes de combat de ses ennemis avant d'agir. Il les regarde tous et son regard est attiré vers la jolie rousse qui s'est révélée être la fille de Magnéto. Il se rappelle alors ce que Tornade lui a rapporté de leur dernier combat : les choses les plus improbables arrivaient dans les combats avec la Sorcière Rouge, toujours pour l'avantage de cette dernière. Elle aurait donc le même type de pouvoir que lui. Il sourit et s'avance vers elle. Elle attend qu'il attaque, certaine que l'attaque en question se retournera contre lui. Il court de plus en plus vite, tentant de mettre en pratique le peu qu'il a appris de Logan, et est presque surpris lui même quand son coup de pied atteint sa cible. La cible en question, à terre sous le coup du choc, lève vers lui un visage stupéfait. Il profite de cette surprise, tellement conscient que l'expérience dont bénéficie son adversaire ne lui fait que trop défaut, à lui.

XXX--

Jean s'apprête à suivre l'exemple mental du professeur quand soudain Pyro lui fait face, bien décidé à en découdre avec son ancien professeur. D'un geste vif, il allume son briquet et envoie une flamme immense et ravageuse vers elle. Encore surprise, elle doit utiliser tous ses réflexes pour l'éloigner d'un revers de main. Sitôt la flamme disparue, une autre s'apprête à frapper Jean, puis une autre encore, toutes de plus en plus furieuses. Jean n'a plus le temps de s'occuper de ses amis, elle est bien trop affairée à son propre combat. L'élève a bien grandit, et ses capacités aussi…

XXX--

Magnéto, leur plus vieil ennemi, celui qui fout toujours tout leur bonheur en l'air. Scott sent une rage qu'il n'a jamais éprouvée auparavant, une haine qu'il n'aurait pu connaître en temps normal, pour cet homme. Peut être est-ce parce que tout va si mal dans sa vie en ce moment. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette rage viscérale, elle est bien pratique pour combattre. Il en comprendrait presque Logan.

Il porte la main à sa visière et envoie, sans états d'âme, un jet rouge sur Magnéto. Celui-ci recule, et se fait un bouclier avec tout le métal qui l'entoure. Cette carapace ne tiendra pas longtemps, Scott le sait et commence, résolument et calmement, comme à son habitude, à l'attaquer. Ce faisant, il ne réalise pas que le regard de Magnéto s'est tourné vers Colossus et qu'il tend un bras menaçant vers celui-ci.

XXX--

Colossus n'est pas du genre à fuir le combat. Il sait bien qu'il est loin d'être aussi intelligent que Longshott, Marie ou sa chère Kitty, mais connaît aussi ses qualités : il est courageux. Aussi n'a-t-il pas trop peur tandis qu'il se pare de son armure naturelle en fonçant vers Dents de Sabre, cet ennemi mythique. Il envoie celui-ci valser contre les pans de la tente jaune. Dents de Sabre se relève aussitôt et tente de frapper Colossus au torse, mais la seule réaction de celui-ci est un bruit de métal. Dents de Sabre regarde son poing ensanglanté avec surprise, mais ne s'arrête pas là, bien sûr. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il fait tomber Piotr en arrière.

Le jeune mutant heurte le sol avec un son mat, le souffle coupé par la violence du contact. Dans d'autres circonstances, il serait bien resté là, à terre, sans bouger, le temps de récupérer, mais il doit agir vite. Aussi se relève-t-il aussi vite qu'il peut, attentif aux attaques da la bête sauvage qui lui fait face. Il tend le bras pour frapper Dents de Sabre, afin de l'éloigner suffisamment longtemps pour finir de se relever, mais son mouvement est arrêté net, en cours de route.

Interloqué, Colossus regarde son bras immobile et tente de bouger le reste de son corps alors que les deux pieds de Dents de Sabre atteignent de plein fouet son visage. Le noir l'enserre si vite qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir le petit sourire satisfait de Magnéto, au loin.

XXX--

Logan retient un grognement de rage. Marie s'est déjà relevée, bien. Mais ce regard plein de luxure que cette chose immonde d'Avalanche pose sur sa femme… Il ne le supporte pas. Sans compter que cette sale bête à réussit à l'éviter alors qu'il volait au secours de Marie. Celle-ci, un peu sonnée, essaie d'enlever ses gants mais est rendue maladroite par le choc, tandis qu'Avalanche saisit le sol et crée une de ces ondes dévastatrices dont il a le secret. Avant d'être projeté au sol sous l'onde de choc, ce qui est le cas de Marie, Logan saute en l'air et réatterrit sur la figure d'Avalanche, ce qui lui procure un bien-être considérable. Malheureusement, ce misérable microbe n'est pas assommé, et se relève déjà, déséquilibrant Logan. Qui récupère son équilibre en combinant un coup de pied et un coup de poing qui désarçonnent Avalanche.

Pendant ce temps, Marie a récupéré tout son self contrôle et a ôté ses gants, une lueur farouche dans les yeux. Logan est fier de sa protégée. Celle-ci à un air détaché qui fait un effet très désagréable sur Avalanche. Celui-ci sourit d'un air pervers et se lèche les lèvres en se remettant debout. Il ne connaît pas le pouvoir de Marie. Provocante, elle s'approche en souriant d'un air féroce et lui envoie un coup de poing que Logan n'aurait pas renié en plein milieu du visage. Logan retient Avalanche par sa veste pour que celui-ci ne s'éloigne pas malencontreusement du contact mortel de Marie. L'effet est rapide et Avalanche se fait mou, et tombe à terre, échappant à la poigne pourtant ferme du Wolverine.

Cette masse doit pourtant être un rien plus intelligente que Wolverine l'aurait prédit, puisqu'il s'agit d'une ruse rudimentaire. Se raccrochant des bras au sol, Avalanche envoie une nouvelle secousse, envoyant Marie et Logan à terre. Il se redresse alors complètement et s'approche dangereusement de Rogue.

Celle-ci, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, utilise son second pouvoir, auquel elle n'est pas encore habituée au point qu'il en devienne un réflexe. D'un mouvement un peu précipité, elle transforme l'eau contenue dans l'atmosphère autour d'avalanche en glace qu'elle utilise pour figer celui-ci. Pas pour longtemps, puisqu'il crée une mini onde de choc fendillant la carapace de glace et le sourire qu'il arbore ne laisse rien attendre de bon.

Logan se redresse pour s'interposer, mais un objet non identifié vient le frapper sur le côté et le projette sur un obstacle pas plus identifié.

Récupérant bien vite ses esprit, tout en se massant la côte, qui en a quand même pris un coup, Logan prend connaissance de ce qui l'a frappé ainsi de ce qu'il a frappé. Le premier objet non identifié s'avère être Dents de Sabre, qui en ayant fini avec Colossus s'est naturellement rabattu sur son partenaire préféré. Logan doit l'envoyer valser plus loin pour prendre connaissance de l'obstacle auquel il vient de se heurter. Il se retourne, et…

"Shit !"

XXX--

Xavier sait bien qu'il ne peut lutter personnellement contre son vieil ami/ennemi, à cause du casque isolant de ce dernier. Il se résout donc à laisser Cyclope faire. Celui-ci est un leader né, si quelqu'un peut lutter contre Magnéto, c'est bien lui. Il se contente donc commander aux filles de libérer les prisonniers et de réduire les capacités mentales de tous ceux qui l'entourent, à commencer par Vif-Argent, avec comme conséquence de ralentir celui-ci alors qu'il se précipite vers Tornade, encore à terre après le coup que Mystique lui a donné. Il applique ensuite le même traitement à Thornn, qui donne du mal à Sam, et au Crapaud, qui se remet vite de l'aveuglement causé par Jubilée. Soudain, un choc sur sa tête l'assomme, et il a juste le temps de comprendre qu'il ne peut plus rien faire pour ses disciples avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…


	12. Ou la fin est encore plus proche

Silmaril666 : Merci pour ta review ! Pour Xavier, ça me faisait rire que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi con qui mette fin à sa participation au combat...

Vinaigrette : Merci encore ! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster le chapitre douze (surtout que ça fait un bail qu'il est écrit), mais bon, je suppose que je suis trop grande pour changer quoi que ce soit à mon étourderie...

**Chapitre douze : Où la fin est proche**

Quand la bataille a commencé, Sam s'est senti perdu, comme quand enfant sa mère le laissait sur le parking du supermarché pour aller faire ses courses tranquille. Tant et si bien qu'il n'a pas vu l'étrange créature, Thornn, se diriger vers lui. Quand il la remarque, c'est trop tard et il se prend avant d'avoir pu réagir un coup de pied dans le thorax. Alors il ne prend plus le temps de réfléchir, ne laisse plus la moindre autorité à son cerveau pour ne plus obéir qu'à son instinct, et se relève immédiatement pour utiliser son pouvoir et s'envoler hors d'atteinte de la femme-animal.

Celle-ci ne perd pas de temps et avec une souplesse et une légèreté inhumaine escalade la tente jaune à la rencontre de Sam, qui l'attend de pied ferme et se retrouve désemparé le moment venu : il ne va pas frapper une femme, si ? Elle, n'hésite pas. Et Sam de se retrouver projeté dans le ciel… il heurte quelque chose : c'est Tornade. Il s'apprête à l'aider à se relever quand un éclair jaune brille dans les yeux de celle-ci : Mystique, qui s'apprête à le frapper, à son tour. Mais déjà Diablo apparaît et s'occupe de sa mère, alors que les premiers relents de souffre apportés par la fumée bleue s'engouffrent dans les narines de Sam, qui se retourne pour pouvoir mieux respirer et se retrouve du même coup face à Thornn, l'ayant entre temps rejoint. Se réprimandant pour avoir lâché quelques instants son si bel instinct, il la frappe, mais le coup porte peu. Elle lui lance un coup de pied qu'il esquive en prenant la voie des airs… Mais il est surpris de son efficacité, le coup aurait dû l'atteindre. Il prend alors conscience que Thornn semble comme engluée, bouge de plus en plus lentement…

--XXX--

Tant que le professeur l'aidait, Sam arrivait à se débrouiller, mais là, ça commence à poser problème. La mise hors d'état de nuire du professeur s'est tout de suite faite sentir, et douloureusement. Jamais Sam n'a dû tant endurer pour un combat, chaque ressource de son esprit et de son corps sont mises à l'épreuve. Il la frappe, et la touche, mais ses muscles à lui sont douloureux, alors que son adversaire semble en pleine forme. Il tente de ne pas se poser la question qui insiste, aux frontière de sa conscience : combien de temps pourra-t-il tenir ?

--XXX--

Au dehors les bruits du combat la poussent à avancer plus vite, toujours plus vite, dans le couloir sombre et sans vie du hangar. Des portes la cernent de partout, et Kitty ne sait jamais si les jeunes seront derrière. Elle appelle, nulle réponse ne se fait entendre. Elle passe à travers chaque porte, ne prenant pas la peine de l'ouvrir, mais regrette que Jubes n'ai pu l'accompagner pour lui faire de la lumière ; elle perd un temps fou à trouver les interrupteurs, et se retrouve bien souvent dans des placards exigus ou bien devant d'autres dédales de couloir sombres. Elle est sûre qu'ils sont au sous-sol (où trouver la place pour tant d'adolescents sinon dans un immense sous-sol ? En extérieur, le hangar ne semble pas assez grand pour tous les maintenir) et ne s'attarde pas tant qu'elle ne trouve pas de descente.

Enfin, elle entend une voix, perçante. C'est étrange, on dirait le pouvoir de Theresa, mais appliqué à un homme. Elle se dirige au son et traverse une porte qui mène à un escalier descendant qu'elle ne prend pas la peine d'emprunter mais traverse de la même façon que les portes, pour aller plus vite.

Au sous-sol, elle comprend enfin d'où vient la voix : c'est Everett qui a emprunté son pouvoir à Theresa. Celle-ci fait signe qu'elle ne peut plus parler et Everett explique, pendant que Kitty les libère, qu'elle a tant hurlé contre ses agresseurs qu'ils lui ont paralysé les nerfs moteurs du larynx, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus lutter contre eux. Il ajoute, amusé, que cela leur a pris une journée, et qu'ils étaient furieux.

Everett remonte vite pour aider au combat, tandis qu'elle et Theresa continuent à libérer les centaines de prisonniers en leur expliquant la manière dont ils comptent les aider à s'évader. Une fois libres, les adolescents doivent faire de gros efforts pour se maîtriser et ne pas courir vers l'extérieur. Theresa continue à ouvrir les portes des cellules et Kitty remonte accompagnée d'une dizaine de jeunes, pour trouver une sortie de secours.

--XXX--

Everett regarde bien vite autour de lui et découvre Colossus assommé à côté de lui et Samuel mal en point face à une femme à fourrure et aux traits très animaliers. Il emprunte vite les pouvoirs de Colossus et revêt son armure naturelle en fonçant vers Sam et celle qu'il découvrira plus tard s'appeler Thornn. Malheureusement, le combat se situe dans les airs et il n'y peut pas grand chose. Il se dirige donc vers Marie, qui elle aussi semble avoir besoin d'aide, répétant toujours la même manœuvre : figer Avalanche à coup de glace, puis lui prendre ses pouvoirs, sans réussir à entamer l'incroyable réserve d'énergie de ce dernier. Il se dépêche, porte un coup à Avalanche qui semble choqué, du moins sur le moment ; il s'apprête à recommencer et se retrouve incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Au loin Magnéto l'empêche d'agir, mais ne peut rester longtemps sans utiliser toutes ses ressources face à un Cyclope menaçant. Malheureusement ce laps de temps s'avère suffisant pour qu'Everett se retrouve assommé par la violence avec laquelle Vif-Argent le percute, avant d'avoir eu le temps de changer de pouvoir.

--XXX--

Ororo regrette le temps où le professeur ralentissait suffisamment Vif-Argent pour qu'elle puisse le voir. À présent elle ne peut plus utiliser les éclairs contre lui, de peur de frapper par inadvertance quelqu'un d'autre. Elle utilise le vent pour voler et regarder d'en haut où il pourrait bien se trouver, mais dès quelle se pose elle se trouve exposée à une multitude de coups et doit regagner bien vite les cieux pour pouvoir y échapper. Elle ne reste cependant pas longtemps inactive et s'arrange pour l'éloigner des autres… Ceci fait, elle utilise la tornade à laquelle elle doit son nom pour l'emporter dans le ciel avec elle.

--XXX--

Face à la hargne de son ancien élève, Jean sent la colère monter, une colère provenant d'une source étrangère à elle, qui prend le pas sur ses propres émotions. Jean connaît le danger de ces accès de perte d'emprise, mais doit l'utiliser afin de lutter contre Pyro. Elle cède un tout petit peu de son emprise à son pouvoir afin de mieux maîtriser son élève, lorsqu'elle voit au loin Scott en mauvaise posture. Son mari ayant trébuché, Magnéto est sur lui, entouré d'une armée de métal volant tout autour de lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle lance toute son habileté à la rescousse de son mari, et le métal de Magnéto est arrêté immédiatement. Une flamme vient lécher de bien trop près l'air côtoyant son visage, et elle se retourne juste à temps pour freiner l'offensive de Pyro.

--XXX--

Reprenant son équilibre, Scott lance un de ses regards "meurtriers" à Magnéto, détruisant un après l'autre ses armes de métal, et envoyant valser au loin le casque de métal qui empêche toute attaque mentale sur son cerveau. Mais ce long combat et sa récente chute l'ont fatigué, et il se sent peu à peu perdre le dessus.

--XXX--

Furieuse devant son impuissance, Jean doit détourner son attention de son mari pour se concentrer sur son propre combat. Elle ne peut mener les deux de front, et ça l'énerve. ça l'énerve tellement… Elle se sent envahir par la colère, et ça a quelque chose de grisant. Elle se sait si puissante, et ne rien pouvoir faire ! Soudain, un verrou saute en elle, et un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Sans même avoir besoin d'étendre le bras vers sa cible, elle paralyse Pyro, puis tourne son attention vers Magnéto.

-XXX--

Scott se sent si fatigué, prêt à défaillir à chaque prochain pas. Mais il tient le coup, il est le leader. Il lance une fois de plus son laser vers Magnéto, mais c'est pour s'apercevoir que son ennemi est comme paralysé, les seuls éléments mobiles de sa physionomie étant ses yeux effrayés. Il tourne la tête vers le professeur, là-bas, mais il est évanoui, ce n'est donc pas lui. Puis il aperçoit au loin Pyro se tordre de douleur et voit sa femme lui faire face. Il a l'impression de la dévisager pour la première fois. Jamais encore une telle fureur ne s'est peinte sur ce visage autrefois si calme et serein. Un gémissement près de lui attire son attention. Magnéto commence à montrer tous les signes extérieurs d'une intense souffrance.

--XXX--

Jubilée n'en peut plus d'aveugler le Crapaud pour pouvoir fuir juste un peu plus loin… les vrais combats sont tellement plus éreintants que les simulés ! Alors qu'elle s'apprête une fois de plus à éblouir son opposant, elle se rend compte qu'il n'est pas près d'elle mais à quelques mètres de distance, en train de gémir et de transpirer. Elle voudrait soupirer de soulagement... Elle se rend cependant bientôt compte qu'elle ne peut plus bouger.

--XXX--

Ororo est certaine que cette fois, elle va l'avoir, ce bâtard gris. Elle l'a pris au piège, sait comment l'attirer. Mais quand elle regarde dans sa toile d'araignée faite de vent, nulle prise. Décontenancée, elle se rend compte que Vif-Argent est bien visible, plus bas dans le ciel, en train de gigoter dans tous les sens, de se débattre contre Dieu sait quoi.

--XXX--

Marie regarde autour d'elle, hébétée. Tous les combats ont stoppé de la même manière, la fixité des uns et la douleur des autres se répandant d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Tous les membres de la Confrérie des mauvais mutants sont à terre, gémissant et pleurant, et tous les X-Men figés dans leur position de combat. La tempête levée par Tornade s'est calmée, faute de celle-ci pour l'entretenir. On n'entend plus que le vent qui souffle sur, autour de et dans la tente jaune. Le visage de Jean est effrayant à présent, il n'a plus rien d'humain. Elle brille légèrement et flotte au dessus du sol, une lueur de folie meurtrière et affamée dans les yeux. Elle lève les bras au ciel et la terre tremble, un peu.

Elle se met soudain à parler, sa voix forte et claire n'étant plus celle de Jean mais de l'être parasite logeant à l'intérieur du corps de celle-ci depuis si longtemps et ayant enfin pris le contrôle.

- Tremblez mortels, car voici venu l'avènement du Phénix !

Ces quelques mots à peine prononcés, elle tend la bouche vers le trou dans la réalité caché dans la tente jaune, et celle-ci s'envole d'un coup vers Jean pour disparaître, absorbée par elle. L'air toujours aussi affamé, le phénix tend à présent ses bras, les doigts bougeant spasmodiquement, vers le trou béant. Et celui-ci, peu à peu, disparaît. Alors, tout aussi brusquement, Jean prend son envol vers le ciel, sans aucun adieu ni regard en arrière, laissant loin derrière elle, sur cette faible terre, les X-Men abasourdis et choqués et les mauvais mutants sans conscience. Marie ne s'est jamais sentie aussi triste, effrayée, dépassée. Et lorsqu'elle regarde autour d'elle, elle ne trouve pas la moindre consolation. Tous sont dans le même état. Alors, elle prend sur elle pour ne pas pleurer et court vers Logan. Ils s'arrêtent face à face, se prennent doucement dans les bras l'un l'autre, et se retournent pour affronter ensemble l'étendue des dégâts.


	13. 13 : Ou l'histoire s'achève

**Chapitre treize : Où l'histoire s'achève**

À la télévision, la présentatrice a un petit air affolé. Comme tous depuis ces évènements surnaturels, survenus deux mois auparavant, et dont tous ne cessent de parler. Évènements ayant jeté la lumière sur plusieurs notions effrayantes. La première, la moins dérangeante de toutes, rejoint la paranoïa répendue sur un gouvernement opaque et cachottier. Celui-ci a donné raison aux appeurés puisqu'il a mené en effet en cachette depuis une dizaine d'années des recherches sur... les mondes parallèles. Et voilà l'entrée en jeu d'une notion déjà nettement plus bizarre. Les mondes parallèles, jusqu'à l'avant veille n'existaient que dans les romans de science fiction, et voilà que leur existence non seulement est avérée, mais s'est également révélée être le sujet de recherches secrètes gouvernementales ! Mais le pire... implique, comme il se doit, les mutants. Ceux-ci ont volé le fruit des recherches gouvernementales, ce qui a mené à nul ne sait exactement quoi, à part à la peur.

Logan passe par là et éteind la télévision, que de toute façon personne ne regarde, le salon étant désert. Lui sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Il tente de ne penser qu'au fait que les plans de Magnéto, et ceux du gouvernement, quels qu'ils aient étés, ne pourront pas être mis en œuvre : tout à été perdu dans l'"accident". Personne ne pourra avant des années réussir à ouvrir à nouveau des portails pour atteindre les mondes parallèles. Mais ces pensées, les plus rassurantes possibles, ne l'empêchent pas d'avoir conscience du reste, de tout le reste.

Il passe devant la fenêtre et voit Kitty, Jubes, Colossus, Everett... tous ceux qui étaient présents s'entraîner, à l'écart des autres jeunes, le regard fixe. À présent, ils connaissent le sentiment que pendant des années Marie à été la seule à ressentir dans la fondation Xavier : cette sensation d'être en marge, décalé par rapport aux autres. Ils le sont ensemble, mais est-ce un bienfait ? Ils s'entraînent les uns les autres loin du quotidien, hantés par la vision apocaylptique du jour où ils sont devenus adultes. Les autres jeunes aussi ont peur, bien sûr. Mais ils n'ont pas conscience de cette force surhumaine, qui rôde quelque part dans l'univers, à la recherche de mondes, de toujours plus de mondes pour assouvir son appétit, de cette force dévastatrice qui a déjà dévoré un monde, et plus important encore, Jean. Il refuse d'y penser, et ne peux s'empêcher de toujours y revenir. Ses yeux s'attardent quelques instants encore sur ces anciens adolescents aux yeux cernés, qui s'entraînent quand les autres jouent. Mais il finit par reprendre a route, vers ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à faire, vers ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru accepter de faire…

XXX

Marie soupire, son diplôme de Psychologie à la main. Elle attendait ce jour depuis longtemps, l'imaginait… Elle s'était même représenté la scène, elle courant se jeter dans les bras de Logan pour lui faire partager sa joie à l'idée d'être diplômée, de pouvoir enfin entrer dans la vie active, d'avoir un semblant de vie normale ! La naïveté de cette pensée la fait rire… Une vie normale, quelle ineptie. Ses pensées remontant à deux mois auparavant lui semblent provenir d'une époque bien plus ancienne où elle était plus jeune, plus inconsciente. Autour d'elle, les gens n'ont pas l'air plus réjouis qu'elle, ils s'empressent d'oublier ce qu'ils ont tous entendus ces derniers temps, les phénomènes bizarres. Déjà la majorité rejette les faits, les taxant de canulars inventés par les mêmes paranoïaques à la source des ovnis, du bug de l'an deux mille… Ils ont raison, cela ne sert à rien de s'angoisser, autant continuer à vivre tant qu'on en a l'occasion. Marie aimerait bien faire comme eux. Un rire attire son attention, et elle en reconnait l'émettrice. Cette fille a été sa voisine pendant les cours, elles s'entendaient bien. Elle a l'air heureuse, dans les bras d'un monsieur muscle à l'acnée tenace et aux dents blanches, elle aussi a dû avoir son diplôme. Elle se retourne, voit Marie, lui sourit et brandit fièrement son bout de papier.

- Marie ! Alors, toi aussi ? Avec Sean on va fêter ça, tu viens avec nous ?

- Merci, non. Ma famille m'attend.

- Oh, tu fêtes ton diplôme en famille, tu as bien raison ! J'espère qu'on continuera à se voir, tu as mon numéro ?

Marie lui donne le sien sans hésiter. Elle aussi espère continuer à les voir, elle et son ami, elle aura bien besoin de leur fraîcheur pour atténuer le poids qu'elle sent sur ses épaules. Des gens encore capable de rire, c'est salvateur.

En pénétrant dans le Parc de ce que depuis des années elle considère comme son chez elle, la fondation pour jeunes du professeur Xavier, Marie se sent au bord des larmes. Elle et Logan se sont trouvé un appartement en ville, ils vont y vivre. Elle n'aurait pas pû continuer à habiter ici, plus maintenant. Elle ne sait pas si elle aura le courage d'y remettre les pieds avant un moment. Oh, bien sûr, Logan y viendra tous les jours (il est bien plus fort qu'elle) pour ses cours, et ses amis viendront les voir chez eux, mais elle… Elle ne sait pas. Depuis qu'ils ont trouvé cet appartement et font leurs cartons, elle a toujours les yeux humides devant cette grille.

Elle arrive devant la maison et trouve côte à côte sur les marches Ororo et Kurt. Elle a sa main dans celle de l'Elfe, il a son bras autour des épaules de la Déesse, comme n'importe quel couple d'amoureux dans le monde. Cepandant leurs regards ne sont pas tournés plein d'espoir vers le jour qui se couche, non, ils ne remarquent même pas le changement de luminosité. Leur regard et leurs pensées plongent dans les profondeurs de la terre, comme pour s'y cacher, le plus profondément possible.

Elle sent son cœur se fendre un peu plus en les regardant. Tornade a perdu sa meilleure amie ce jour-là, Kurt a perdu sa mère. Chacun a vu la personne qu'il continuait a aimer malgré les différences, malgré la distance, se transformer en monstre. Seront-ils assez forts pour s'aimer encore dans ces circonstances ? Le poids sur les épaules de Marie s'accentue, encore un peu. Elle pose sa main gantée sur les leurs pour les faire revenir à la réalité et repars avant d'avoir vu leur réaction, par peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur qui chancelle.

Elle les aime tellement tous les deux, celle qu'elle pouvait choisir comme mentor à la place de la trop parfaite et trop aimée Jean, et l'Elfe qu'elle en est venue à considérer comme un frère... Tous deux se noient dans leurs tâches, lui prend très à cœur son nouveau poste de professeur (depuis les évènements, ils sont en manque de trois professeurs, Marie elle-même a dû quelques fois prêter main forte. Les vacances calmeront quelques peu les choses et à la rentrée Xavier reprendra son poste, ils ne sont donc à la recherche que d'une personne...), et elle ne voit quasiment plus le jour entre ses propres cours et le temps qu'elle passe là où se rend Marie.

Elle reprend sa route, vers ce lieu qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien, et qui ne lui rappelle que trop l'absence de sa précédente reine, l'infirmerie. Hank y règne à présent, et soigne avec succès le Professeur Xavier, qui se remet peu à peu, malgré de fréquentes migraines qui l'inquiètent secrètement. Elle leur sourit à tous deux, et cela la surprend de réussir à suffisemment soustraire à l'attraction terrestre ses lèvres pour leur imprimer ce léger mouvement.

- Logan ?

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

La porte s'ouvre, elle le sent derrière elle. Cette chose qui écrase sa tête et sa nuque, qui la fait se voûter s'allège un peu. Il l'effleure du bout des doigts, elle se laisse aller contre lui, il l'etreint plus fort. Elle aimerait fermer les yeux et se laisser glisser dans son amour, oublier le monde extérieur pour l'éternité. Pourra-t-elle un jour cesser de vouloir la lune ?

Un sentiment de répulsion, de peur et de rejet s'empare d'elle au moindre regard vers la porte si blanche du fond de l'infirmerie. Elle et Logan s'y dirigent pourtant, lentement, la main dans la main. Logan y passe beaucoup de temps, presque autant qu'Ororo, un peu moins que Hank. Le professeur n'est pas encore en état de s'y rendre, mais son cerveau si réceptif est déjà trop près de Lui.

Logan presse doucement l'épaule de Marie avant de pousser la porte blanche. La pièce est très lumineuse, la vue est très belle, sur le Parc où les enfants jouent. Dans cette pièce, Jean se reposait entre deux patients, entre deux tâches. Souvent il l'y rejoignait, et eux seuls savent tout ce qui a pu s'y dérouler... Peut-être est-ce à cause de tous ces souvenirs communs que Scott refuse de quitter cette pièce. Marie ne peut se retenir de plisser les narines à l'odeur d'urine. Il va falloir le changer. Scott ne bouge pas plus, dans son coin en dessous de la fenêtre, que la dernière fois qu'elle l'y a vu. Ses yeux, si vifs, si pleins d'autorité autrefois (cette époque lui paraît si lointaine... il ne s'est déroulé que deux mois), sont à présent vides, dénuées de la moindre étincelle d'intelligence. Le professeur n'a pas encore pû s'y essayer suffisement, mais il n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

Les enfants, et pas seulement eux, ont à présent peur de l'infirmerie. Dans les contes pour se faire peur le soir, on peut déjà entendre des rumeurs sur "la pièce hantée derrière la porte blanche". Les seuls à pénétrer dans cette antre "hantée" régulièrement sont Hank, Ororo et Logan. Marie et Kurt y ont été deux fois chacun. Personne d'autre n'y a mis les pieds depuis que Scott y réside.

Comme les deux autres fois, Marie se sent clouée à l'entrée, tandis que Logan s'approche et tapotte gentiment l'épaule de Scott. Lui, entre tous, s'occuper de Scott ! Mais il le fait bien, et elle sait qu'il s'en sent en quelque sorte responsable (ils ont eut l'amour de Jean en commun).

Elle trouve le courage de s'approcher, sert le corps de son ancien ami dans ses bras et se penche pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Au revoir, Scott.


End file.
